


Etched on You

by sarumilovemail



Series: Smoochtober 2018 [4]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Human! Misaki, M/M, Morning After, Pining, Realization of Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, Soulmate AU, Top! Saru, Vampire! Saru, minor blood mentions, munakata gives misaki a sex talk, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: The muscle memory of Saruhiko’s fangs in his flesh as he clung tight onto Misaki was imprinted deep inside him. Saruhiko’s long fingers as they held him in place to suck from his neck, the way Misaki would cling onto him in return as he did so. Saruhiko’s body always felt so warm against his, his hair so soft as he gripped onto it while Saruhiko fed.All of it felt so intimate – and it had become a problem.





	Etched on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoTsundoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoTsundoku/gifts).



> h-hewwo? it's been a minute since i wrote for sarumi and this fic... was a long ride for me honestly. i loved part of it and hated a lot of it... and it took a lot of work for me to make it into something i can finally say im proud of. ofc that is all in thanks of my lovely girls [Fuchsia](https://twitter.com/doppolovemaiI) and [Meru](https://twitter.com/melonsflesh) for their support along w a few others who dealt w my whining and encouraged me! writing is hard but... it's also fun and i'm happy that i managed to finish this monster. 
> 
> Also this is a gift for you [Cass](https://twitter.com/xoTsundoku) as you know! I hope it lives up to your expectations and again I'm so sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy it regardless along w anyone else who is about to read this! I'll quit my rambling now and I hope you all like it! uwu

With nothing but the sound of snow as it crunched beneath his feet for company, Misaki let out a sigh that harmonized with the ambiance. He could see his breath travel in the air in a light puff, the temperature frigid.

It was dark out with how early it was, the sun still in a slumber along with the rest of the town. Misaki longed to be one of them, but with the thoughts that continued to plague him throughout the night, he was unable to sleep. Due to his restlessness, Misaki had left his apartment and decided to head to the bar. It was early, but he figured he could prep some things in the kitchen for later in the day as an outlet.

Misaki turned a corner as he walked to Homra on autopilot and tugged at the collar of his turtleneck sweater. His paranoia towards the cursed piece of clothing grew with every step he took, his mind in a flurry.

It may have been winter, but he was never the type to wear such restricting clothes despite the time of year. It was something his friends often teased him about, somehow finding it humorous that he managed to be comfortable in shorts and a simple sweater in the dead of winter. Misaki never really minded the remarks – if anything, he was proud that he was so unaffected by the weather – but, today he loathed his indifference.

Had he been the type to normally wear these types of things, surely he wouldn’t be so anxious. He could handle the teasing on a regular day, but not when he had something to hide. It couldn’t be helped now, though.

Saruhiko had been insatiable last night.

Misaki’s hand found his neck as he recalled the night before, a flush on his face. He traced the fabric that covered the sore spots on his skin in contemplation. Misaki really didn’t know what Saruhiko’s problem had been the past few weeks, but he had become increasingly needy. What had started out as a simple agreement to force Saruhiko to take better care of himself had somehow morphed into… whatever _this_ was.

Their current arrangement had originally been Misaki’s idea, but he hadn’t expected things to morph into what they were now. He had anticipated the pain and the awkwardness of having to cover up his neck and wrists, but what he wasn’t prepared for was the intimacy, or Saruhiko’s sudden change in enthusiasm towards it all. Not when Saruhiko had made it out to be a chore in the beginning. He had even stated that he didn’t care to feed and only did so because it was a necessity. Even then it was only enough that it didn’t harm his body too much and kept him functional. Those horrible habits were what caused Misaki to act, but Saruhiko had been strange lately. Still, Saruhiko hadn’t said anything, so Misaki didn’t ask him.

That didn’t mean it wasn’t on his mind, though.

Misaki couldn’t really bring it up to him anyway, not when he had started to notice… a change in himself, as well. It flustered him just as much as Saruhiko’s strange behavior, if not more. The past few times they’d gotten together for Saruhiko to feed, Misaki had realized a certain pattern had arisen in his presence. Saruhiko had been coming over nightly the past month and something during those visits had changed him.

When things had first started out, Saruhiko would only drink from Yata’s wrists. It was only slightly painful thanks to the pleasure properties the venom contained, as Saruhiko had put it. It made the act more tolerable for humans as it masked their pain with pleasure and kept them submissive. Over time, Saruhiko had switched from his wrists, to his neck.

The change flustered him, though Saruhiko talked him into it. He had said it was only for him to eat and nothing else, but Misaki’s nerves were still frazzled. Misaki had to repeat those words to himself more than he cared to admit in order to keep his cool, though it hardly worked. Misaki didn’t know why, but to have Saruhiko so close had started to him put him on edge.

The muscle memory of Saruhiko’s fangs in his flesh as he clung tight onto Misaki was imprinted deep inside him. Saruhiko’s long fingers as they held him in place to suck from his neck, the way Misaki would cling onto him in return as he did so. Saruhiko’s body always felt so warm against his, his hair so soft as he gripped onto it while Saruhiko fed.

All of it felt so intimate – and it had become a problem.

Even in the cold of winter, Misaki’s body burned as he thought about it. He didn’t know why, but his body had started to… react in a way he had never anticipated when it came to blood being sucked from his body. In the moments when Saruhiko was close to him, the two of them pressed together, Misaki’s lower-half seemed to have a mind of its own. That familiar feeling of want had started to plague him, threatening to make itself known each time they were together.

It embarrassed him to hell and back, but Misaki couldn’t help it. To have Saruhiko so close to his neck and body had started to excite him – make him anticipate _something_ he couldn’t put his finger on – and oftentimes he had to run off to the bathroom to calm down under the excuse that he needed to ‘clean up’. Luckily, he had never gotten hard in front of Saruhiko, at least not _fully_ , but Misaki didn’t think he could say that would be the case for much longer if things continued this way.

Misaki wanted to blame the venom for his sudden sexual frustration, but even when he hadn’t been bitten recently, his mind would wander to it. It was as though he had started to crave the closeness and Saruhiko’s presence. It mortified him to admit, but he’d even started to get off more often after Saruhiko’s nightly visits. He was never one to jerk off _too_ often, but it looked like that was another thing that had changed.

The thought that a little space might help his predicament had crossed his mind, but he wasn’t convinced. Saruhiko was on his mind constantly, regardless of the time of day or what he was up to. It was more than troublesome, and the fact that he had gotten turned on by his best friend not once, but numerous times filled him with immeasurable guilt. It wasn’t his fault, though! The venom had taken its toll on him and made him confuse pain with _that_ kind of pleasure – that had to be it.

It still didn’t explain the butterflies and giddiness Misaki felt when he was around him, or the constant desire to be with him. Unlike his sudden sexual frustrations though, those sensations towards Saruhiko were nothing new. Misaki always felt that way when they were together or apart – excited and content – but only now did it strike him as something unique to Saruhiko. It was only with Saruhiko that he wanted to do _that_ stuff with, was only Saruhiko that even made him feel that way, so what did that mean? Was it really only the venom’s fault? Misaki didn’t know anymore. Saruhiko confused him both mentally and physically, and it had started to drive him mad.

_What have you done to me, stupid monkey?_

Misaki just couldn’t get him out of his system.

Misaki was jolted from his thoughts when a deep voice suddenly spoke all too close to him.

“Yatagarasu-kun.”

“A-Ah!” Misaki yelped, caught off guard. His eyes shot to the man that had somehow ambushed him and immediately felt his surprise to turn into a mix of relief and irritation. “Munakata?! The hell you doin’ out here so late?!”

_Scared the shit outta me!_

“My apologies, Yata Misaki-kun. It was not my intention to frighten you.” Misaki didn’t believe that shit one bit. Munakata was a creepy dude. _Seriously, what did Mikoto-san see in this guy?_ “I called out to you numerous times, though you didn’t notice.”

“E-Eh?” Misaki questioned, eyes wide. “Seriously?”

“Indeed.”

Suddenly embarrassed, Misaki started to rub at the back of his neck. He was so lost in his thoughts of Saruhiko that he had noticed another person’s presence.

“My bad, just a little distracted I guess.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” he said smoothly. “I was simply on my way home when I spotted you and decided to offer my greetings.”

“Heading home this late?” Misaki questioned. “Isn’t that kinda dangerous for you? The sun’s gonna rise here soon.”

Munakata let out an amused huff, “Perhaps, though my estate isn’t so far that I’d be in danger. However, I appreciate your concern, Yatagarasu-kun.”

“Ah, right. That’s good.” Misaki wasn’t sure why, but Munakata had taken a liking to that nickname of his, and it always threw him off to hear him refer to him as such. More than that, Misaki was still surprised to run into Munakata at this hour. He hadn’t run into anyone else on his trek to Homra until now.

_Wait… Homra?_

It was then that it dawned on him. Munakata was on his way home, and based on the tracks in the snow before him, he had come from the direction of the bar…

_Ah._

Misaki felt his face flush again. The thought of _why_ Munakata had just been there hit a bit too close to home for him and his mind began to wander to Saruhiko once more.

“It’s quite early, however. I presume you’re heading to Homra?”

“O-Oh, yeah!” Misaki stammered, feeling guilty by how he got lost in his thoughts. “I couldn’t sleep, so I figured I’d prep some things for the kitchen.”

“My, that’s awfully kind of you,” Munakata said, another one of those pleasant smiles on his face. That expression always made Misaki feel restless, as though he knew something Misaki didn’t. “Could something be on your mind that made you unable to sleep?”

“Huh? W-What gave you that idea?” He let out a nervous chuckle at that. “I’m totally fine!”

“Hm, well it was merely a deduction on my part.” Munakata pushed up his glasses as he spoke, his eyes locked on Misaki’s own. “I thought it possible since you seemed lost in your thoughts when I first approached you, as well as the fact you were too restless to sleep.”

Just like Saruhiko, this guy was way too perceptive. Hell, he was probably even _more_ so than Saruhiko was. While Saruhiko was often able to tell when something was up, he didn’t go about it in the way Munakata did – if he went about it at all.

However, with the mention of his current predicament, Misaki was unsure of what to do. Part of him wanted to confide in Munakata while the other wanted to keep it to himself. He hadn’t told anyone else about this problem of his, but his mind had been useless at coming up with a solution. The same thoughts had been on loop in his head for weeks and it looked like Misaki finally had some semblance of a solution for it. Saruhiko would probably kill him for it if he found out, but he had a sense that Munakata might just be able to help him.

“Ah…” Misaki trailed off, his eyes now at his feet. “Actually yeah, kinda.”

Munakata let out an understanding hum. “Could it do with Fushimi-kun, perhaps?”

The inquiry made Misaki’s head snap up, his eyes wide. “E-Eh?! Did Saruhiko t-tell you? A-About…” _Us,_ he wanted to say, but the word wouldn’t come out. Misaki hadn’t even told anyone himself, even if his friends could guess, so the thought that Saruhiko had told someone surprised him. Not in a bad way, but he was almost… happy.

Happy that Saruhiko would want to share their relationship and show the world what they were. Misaki’s brow furrowed at that thought – what exactly _were_ they, anyway?

Munakata replied with the small shake of his head and Misaki’s stomach dropped. Typical. He had once again jumped to conclusions, only to end up disappointed. Not that he knew why he should be disappointed about something like that when he hadn’t even told anyone himself.  

“Not quite,” Munakata said. “Fushimi-kun is very private in his matters, however…” his purple eyes had a glint to them as he trailed off. “Yours and Fushimi-kun’s scent made it quite clear.”

_Our scent?_

As usual, Misaki had no idea what this guy was talking about.

“The hell’s that supposed to mean? Do we smell weird or somethin’?”

“Oya? Did Fushimi-kun did not inform you?”

“Inform me of what?!” Amidst his confusion, Misaki had started to grow irritated, his tone louder now. Misaki had only talked to Munakata one-on-one a handful of times, and he was suddenly reminded why: the guy never got to the fucking point of things. “He didn’t tell me shit! Not that I really _asked_ him, but how was I supposed to know there was more to it than feeding him?”

“Now, now,” Munakata said. “It’s nothing bad, I assure you.”

 _Say that shit from the beginning!_ Seriously, as if Misaki wasn’t stressed enough as it was.

“So, what’s that mean then?”

“It simply means that once a vampire has found a human mate, your scents tend to change.”

Mate.

_Mate._

Had Misaki heard that right?

It only reminded him of everything he’d had on his mind for weeks and how he had somehow become… frustrated in Saruhiko’s wake. It filled him with hope and allowed him to believe that he might’ve been on the right track with the venom being the problem. Not that it made things any better, all things considered. He was still getting turned on by his best friend to the point that he had started to contemplate taking a break from their feeding sessions.

“W-Wait, we’re not–!” Misaki tried, only to get cut off as Munakata continued to explain himself. He knew his face was bright red as the word dawned on him, the implication that he and Saruhiko were… were…

“The more Fushimi-kun consumes your blood, the more you become a part of him. In turn, Fushimi-kun’s venom begins to affect you, as well.” Munakata spoke in a level voice, never once pausing in his explanation. Either he didn’t notice Misaki’s sheer embarrassment or he didn’t care enough to stop.

Misaki somehow felt it was the latter.

“Other vampires are able to make out that smell, as it differs greatly from that of a vampire who feeds from multiple victims. I could smell it on both you and Fushimi-kun as early as a few weeks ago, though I did not press the matter on Fushimi-kun too much.” Munakata let out a small chuckle at that, amused. “He did not appreciate my prying, you see.”

With the break in conversation, Misaki’s mind tried to make sense of everything he’d just learned. Misaki wasn’t too surprised that Saruhiko only fed from him, not that it was ever confirmed, but Misaki suspected as much with his distaste of humans and feeding in general. However, to hear that things were as complex as they were left Misaki frozen.

Why the hell hadn’t Saruhiko told him any of this?

“W-What exactly does this all mean, though?” Misaki inquired, not fully understanding. “What’s the big deal if we smell any different?”

“Feeding from one specific person is a very intimate act, Yata Misaki-kun,” Munakata’s eyes narrowed the more he explained himself. “With each session, the two of you become all the more intertwined. Both in scent, mind, and body.” Munakata gauged Misaki’s reaction with his next words, “Fushimi-kun has marked you as his own, essentially.”

_Intertwined?_

_Marked?_

The words echoed in Misaki’s head before he could even speak. There was so much to take in that Misaki didn’t know what to do with himself. He had confided in Munakata for clarity, but he was only even more conflicted with the new information. In the end, there was only one thing he was certain of.

Munakata had said he was Saruhiko’s.

Somehow, the statement filled Misaki with butterflies. It made him feel light and airy. Giddy, even. There had to be something wrong with him – to be this elated from supposedly being claimed by a dangerous vampire. Even so, Misaki couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering. If they were intertwined and he was Saruhiko’s, did that mean Saruhiko was his, as well? If Saruhiko had chosen him, did that make him special to him? Special like Saruhiko was to him? The thoughts appealed to him and made his heart pound in his chest. He wanted all of them to be true more than he could bear.

Although, the fact that Saruhiko hadn’t told him any of this made his joy in the matter begin to waver. Munakata made it out to be something special, but if that were the case then why hadn’t Saruhiko told him? Misaki had noticed that Saruhiko didn’t seem reluctant to drink from him anymore and had even started to feed _more_. In fact, had even initiated it himself a few times, which he would never do in the beginning.

While he noticed things had started to take a turn, none of it bothered Misaki. The differences only left him puzzled and, if anything, he had been glad that Saruhiko seemed to have more of an appetite. To hear all this changed things though, and Misaki was beginning to think he’d need to have a talk with Saruhiko soon. If Saruhiko didn’t tell him, maybe he hadn’t actually claimed Misaki like Munakata had said and Misaki was excited for nothing. For the second time, Misaki’s stomach twisted in on itself.

_Why the hell does this bother me so much?_

It didn’t make any sense.

“A-Ah, but about the venom!” Misaki exclaimed. He hated that he even needed to ask, but if he was going to get answers now was the time. “Is it possible that it could… Y-Y’know make you more…” he paused, unsure of how to word it. He couldn’t exactly tell Mikoto-san’s boyfriend, or whatever he was, that he’d been getting turned on by his best friend. It only made it worse that he also happened to be Saruhiko’s boss. _Fucking kill me._ He had chosen quite the person to confide in.

“I-Is it possible that it can make you f-f-frustrated?!” he blurted, face red. “Saruhiko mentioned it having p-pleasure properties, so I was just curious?! I-It’s possible, right? For it to make you w-want… to do _those_ types things…”

Ah. He had really done it.

He was such an idiot.

Munakata looked intrigued by his question, though he didn’t seem to judge him for it, which Misaki was grateful for. He could barely believe he’d even managed to say anything and would’ve probably tried to run away had he done so.

“By ‘frustrated,’ I presume you mean sexually?”

Unable to answer, Misaki nodded as he looked to the ground. Shame began to burn through him as he awaited Munakata’s answer and he was almost shocked the snow beneath him hadn’t melted with how hot he suddenly felt.

“Hm, well it certainly is possible–” Misaki’s head shot up in hope with those words alone, his eyes wide. “for it to heighten such feelings, though it doesn’t quite _cause_ them, if that was your question.”

“E-Eh?” The venom… wasn’t what made him feel this way? “Y-You mean I feel like this j-just because I _do?!_ ” Misaki couldn’t quite believe it. Did that mean he just naturally wanted Saruhiko in that way? That he… about Saruhiko…

“It would seem so,” Munakata confirmed. “Vampire venom does indeed make humans feel pleasure, and that can especially be said during sexual intercourse, however it will not induce such emotions or urges.”

Misaki couldn’t speak as he listened to what Munakata had to say, his mouth agape. The words attempted to repeat in his head, but his mind couldn’t manage it with the shock. Munakata had really mentioned _that_.

“When venom is coursing through a human’s veins during the act of love making, it can be quite the pleasurable experience – for both parties.” Munakata nodded, as though he were speaking from experience. It only made Misaki want to combust even more.

Why the hell had he opened his mouth?!

“However, just as you said Yatagarasu-kun, those urges that you’re feeling are that of your own.”

“B-B-But,” Misaki stammered, at a loss. All this time he’d used the venom as the reason behind his sexual frustration, but it turned out he had been wrong. It only meant one thing, and Misaki couldn’t comprehend it.

He _wanted_ Saruhiko. Not because of another influence, but because his body naturally craved him.

His best friend, the person he had spent just about every day of his life with after they became friends in middle school. He had never felt those sorts of urges attached to an actual person – and the fact that he felt that way towards Saruhiko of all people frazzled him beyond belief. Misaki didn’t understand how this had happened, his mind a jumbled mess. Just what the hell did this say about him?

“I-I can’t… About Saruhiko that’s…” Misaki didn’t even know what he wanted to say, but before he could continue, Munakata held a hand up to silence him.

“Yatagarasu-kun,” The tone in Munakata’s voice was stern, but warm. “I believe a talk with Fushimi-kun is in order, before you say anything more.” He put his hand down, a smile on his face. “I can see that you’re confused, but anything more and I think Fushimi-kun will grow irritated with the both of us.”

Misaki was sure he’d feel that way regardless of how much they talked about it, but he didn’t want to embarrass himself even further. He could feel his mortification subside a little with the interruption, before a sinking feeling replaced it instead.

“Still though, Saruhiko, that asshole,” Misaki muttered, suddenly disheartened. “He didn’t tell me anything. E-Even if I feel like that, w-we’re not… m-mates like you said.”

It depressed him to even say that.

Munakata must’ve noticed Misaki’s change in mood, because when he spoke up again his voice was gentler, “I believe Fushimi-kun has his reasons for keeping it to himself.” Misaki didn’t miss the fond smile that seemed to appear on Munakata’s face at that. “As I’m sure you’re aware, he is not the most adept at communicating – particularly when emotions are involved.”

To have someone else around that seemed to understand Saruhiko comforted Misaki a bit. While Saruhiko had kept a lot of information from him, Misaki knew he was trying to get better at speaking his mind. He couldn’t help but get a little riled up at everything he’d learned and the rollercoaster of feelings it brought, though Munakata’s words helped to ground him a bit.

Even if it was shitty, there had to be a reason Saruhiko didn’t tell him. All he needed to do was have a talk with Saruhiko and hear his side of the story. It wouldn’t do him any good to overthink it and get upset over nothing, after all. Munakata was an odd guy, but he had really helped him out this time around. Where Saruhiko lacked in social skills, Misaki excelled. He could get Saruhiko to talk to him, even if it was a bit awkward – especially with his new revelation.

With steeled nerves, Misaki mirrored Munakata’s smile. “Heh, yeah. He is pretty shitty at that stuff,” he paused, slightly embarrassed. To think Munakata would be the one he’d come to for advice… He was sure Mikoto-san would hear about this soon, but Misaki was too grateful to care at the moment. “Thanks, I owe you one.”

Munakata’s chest seemed to swell at Misaki’s words of gratitude. “Think nothing of it, Yatagarasu-kun.” Suddenly, Munakata took a step forward as he began to walk passed him. “However, I shall take you up on your offer the next time I visit Homra.”

For once, Misaki didn’t mind the idea of Munakata visiting. “I look forward to it!” Misaki bit his lip and paused, before calling out to Munakata once more, “A-And could you not tell anyone about this? That I… Y-Y’know…”

It was bad enough to admit it to himself, but to have another person who knew was one too many. Misaki wouldn’t be able to deal with it if anyone else knew, and relief coursed through him when Munakata replied smoothly, “Your secret’s safe with me, Yata Misaki-kun.” He finished his sentence with a wink and Misaki couldn’t help but smiled despite the flush in his cheeks.

Yeah, he really owed him one.

\--

Misaki’s day went just about as he’d expected. His turtleneck had garnered attention from his friends without fail, and they instantly sought out to make comments about hickies from a potential lover – namely Saruhiko. It wasn’t the first time they’d teased him about Saruhiko being his boyfriend and, while it always left him red faced and flustered, it was way worse this time around.

Not only had he come to the realization that his sexual desires towards Saruhiko were that of his own and, in fact, not a consequence of all the venom in his system. He’d also come to realize that he… didn’t really mind the comments his friends would make about him and Saruhiko.

As if he needed more surprises for the day.

Their comments about them kissing or going on dates or the jokes about him having kiss marks had always embarrassed him. He was never really averse to any of it when he thought about it and he suddenly understood why. While Misaki had always played it off before, he wasn’t sure he could anymore. Not with his newfound feelings.

After Munakata had mentioned Saruhiko had claimed him, Misaki couldn’t get it out of his head. It was almost like he _wanted_ to be Saruhiko’s, almost as if his sexual attraction towards Saruhiko meant…

“Misaki,” A cool voice called. “Let me in.”

Misaki just about jumped out of his skin at the sight of Saruhiko at his window, the man in his thoughts now right before him. “T-The hell, Saruhiko!” he called. He got up from where he sat on his bed regardless and walked over to the window to open it. “Can’t you come over like a normal person?!”

Saruhiko hopped in seamlessly. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Seriously,” Misaki muttered. “You scared the hell outta me y’know!”

“That was the point,” Saruhiko’s voice had a smug tone to it, and Misaki wanted to punch it out of him. “You’re so easy to startle. It’s cute.”

On any other day, Misaki would’ve only blushed and brushed it off, but today the words made his whole body burn. _Cute…_ He didn’t think such an innocent word could work him up so much. He tried not to get _too_ excited though, as he knew it was only meant to rile him up.

“S-Shut up,” he stammered, unable to meet Saruhiko’s eyes.

Saruhiko hummed in response. Misaki wasn’t sure if it was because he caught onto his odd reaction or because he was pleased with it. Either way, he didn’t want to find out.

With as much indifference as he could muster, Misaki made his way back to his bed where Saruhiko was now seated. He sat beside him, though he tried not to sit too close. He wondered if it was obvious that he had tried to distance them, but Misaki couldn’t be sure. He was too preoccupied that Saruhiko was right _there_. He was close enough despite the distance to feel how cool his body was from the weather outside and smell his familiar scent.

_Saruhiko’s scent…_

Misaki flushed immediately at the reminder and his heart rate sped up. Just how much of it had changed because of him? How much of his _own_ had changed because of Saruhiko? Munakata had said they were intertwined… became so increasingly each time Saruhiko drank his blood. His blood that Saruhiko had undoubtedly come to drink tonight.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered. Misaki could feel the bed sink further beside him and the sound of his name caused him to meet those blue eyes without hesitation. The sight before him caused his breath to hitch when he saw how close they were as Saruhiko leaned towards him. Misaki’s eyes widened and his lips parted, only to close immediately after. Saruhiko didn’t say anything else, only put his hands on Misaki’s shoulders as he pushed him back and pinned him to the bed.

He gasped at the action and his body burned where Saruhiko had touched him. The longer strands of Saruhiko’s hair had fallen forward along with his bangs as he hovered over him, their gazes locked. Misaki didn’t know what to do, his mind in a state of shock. It was sudden, but also felt so _right_ as they peered at each other. Was Saruhiko going to kiss him? Finally claim him in a more tangible way rather than just by sucking his blood? Did Misaki _want_ him to? To kiss Saruhiko…

Misaki didn’t have time to contemplate any more than that when Saruhiko leaned in even closer and made his heart rate speed up even faster. Misaki’s his eyes began to shut without conscious effort, as though his body knew the answer before his mind did. Saruhiko tilted his head down and Misaki braced himself, ready to feel those lips on his. That feeling never came. Instead, he suddenly felt the press of Saruhiko’s forehead on his shoulder.

_Hah?_

Misaki’s eyes shot open and face heated up as soon as he realized he’d misinterpreted things, all because he’d let his thoughts get out of control. He wanted to blame the fatigue – he _had_ been up since early this morning with barely any sleep – but just like with his pent-up desires, Misaki knew that wasn’t the real reason. It showed in the way his heart thudded in his chest loudly, how his face and body felt hot as he waited in anticipation, and how Saruhiko had plagued his thoughts all these weeks. How Misaki wanted to be taken away with him, to let him free him of his sexual frustration.

He liked Saruhiko.

He liked him way more than just best friends, and he wanted more than to just be… his boyfriend. It all seemed obvious now when he thought about it. Of course he’d want to do _those_ things with the person he liked. More than that, he wanted what Munakata had mentioned earlier that morning – to be claimed.

Claimed by Saruhiko.

_But you already have claimed me. Haven’t you, Saru?_

Misaki didn’t know when it had happened, but he’d been Saruhiko’s for a long time.

Misaki wasn’t able to let the weight of everything sink in when Saruhiko’s breath ghosted over the skin on his neck. “Misaki,” he muttered. “I need you.”

Misaki’s breath hitched at the desperate tone in Saruhiko’s voice and his mind quickly began to wander to more indecent things in reaction to it. Misaki knew he didn’t mean it in _that_ way, but his newfound feelings and desires were heavy on his mind. Suddenly, the situation dawned on him. The person he’d only just realized he liked and wanted to sleep with was on top of him as they laid in his bed, his mouth right by his neck.

“S-Saruhiko–!” Misaki started, only for Saruhiko to begin to lick at the wounds he’d created on his neck the night before. His body shivered under the warm sensation that trailed along his neck, wet noises assaulting his ears. _T-This…_ Saruhiko may have been acting strange lately, but this was a first and far too much for him to bear. Misaki knew bloodsucking was an intimate act even before Munakata had mentioned it to him, but this added a whole new level to it.

Misaki could deal with Saruhiko close to him as he fed, could deal with the way he held him tightly, their bodies pressed into each other while he also clung onto Saruhiko. Or, at least, he could deal with it before he’d realized how he felt about him. Before he realized what he wanted.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered. His voice ghosted over where he had just licked at and it felt cool on Misaki’s heated skin. “Misaki…”

Misaki didn’t know what Saruhiko’s problem was, but he couldn’t sit still anymore.

“S-Saruhiko! T-Time out! Stop!” he yelled, pushing him back by the shoulders. “W-W-What the hell…” His breaths were labored as he tried to get himself together. “What was _that?_ ”

His question earned him a pout. Saruhiko refused to meet his eyes and Misaki wasn’t sure if it was out of embarrassment or because he’d been interrupted. “Tsk, what? I said I needed you.”

“W-Well, yeah, but that was…” he trailed off. _Dangerous._ Anymore, and Misaki would’ve started to react in a way that was more than embarrassment. He cleared his throat. “I-I know you’re hungry and all but, l-l-licking me like that…”

This time, Saruhiko did meet his gaze. “You’re embarrassed by that?” Saruhiko sounded unimpressed. “I’ve licked you before.”

“T-This is different!” Misaki shook his head. “Usually you do that after, t-to clean and stuff.”

“Does the order I do in it really make a difference?”

“It does, asshole!” His face burned the more they talked about this. Saruhiko had made it seem so miniscule, but Misaki felt like he was about to burst. Did he really not see how this came off? There was no way he had just overreacted. “A-And besides, you even pushed me onto the bed and got all up in my face! You made me think you were gonna–!” Misaki cut himself off, but it was too late.

Saruhiko had caught onto him. It was clear in the way he peered down at him, a dangerous glint in those eyes. “I made you think I was going to do what, Misaki?”

_Kiss me._

It was only two words, but Misaki found himself unable to say it. Instead, in a fit of embarrassment he blurted out something that was possibly worse, “I-I-Is it true that you claimed me?!” his voice came out in a jumbled rush and was far too high pitched compared to his usual tone.

He really hadn’t meant to say that.

Saruhiko blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the sudden question. He recovered quickly enough though. “Munakata and his big mouth,” he muttered. “What did he tell you?”

“H-He told me about the… the scent thing and how you c-claimed me,” Misaki replied, embarrassed. “He said that we were – were m-ma…” Unable to finish that sentence, Misaki changed the topic, “B-But you didn’t answer my question!”

He got a sigh in response, and Saruhiko frowned. “I haven’t claimed you,” he said. Misaki could feel his stomach drop at the words, disappointment quick to work its way throughout him, “Not… entirely, anyway.”

“B-But Munakata said–!”

“It’s true that I’ve only been drinking your blood,” Saruhiko cut him off. “But, I can’t…” It was rare for Saruhiko to be at a loss for words during an explanation and the wait made Misaki’s skin prickle with anxiety. “I can’t claim you just from that.”

Misaki didn’t know what to think from that statement. Aside from being Saruhiko’s sole source of blood, Munakata hadn’t mentioned anything else they’d need to have Saruhiko claim him.

Misaki’s curiosity urged him on, “Then, what else do you need?”

“It’s not important,” Saruhiko’s said, his words quick. “You don’t need to know.”

“The hell? Why not!”

Saruhiko refused to meet his eyes as he looked towards the window. Even from the side, Misaki could tell Saruhiko’s expression was an unhappy one. Perhaps he even looked disappointed? “Because it’s not going to happen.”

“Says who?” Misaki didn’t know where the sudden burst of courage came from, but when Saruhiko snapped his head up to look at him, he felt all of it leave him. _What the hell am I saying tonight?!_ If Saruhiko wanted to claim him, then he would have. The fact that he hadn’t already done so only meant that he didn’t want him. Misaki had once again made things worse because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Misaki, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Saruhiko’s voice was level. Cold, even. “You don’t want this.”

Somehow, that pissed Misaki off a little. “Hah? How the hell do you know what I want?!”

“Because you don’t even know what it _means_ to be claimed.” He let out a scoff at that. “Do you realize that being claimed by a vampire would make you their mate? That if I were to claim you, you’d be _mine_ for all of eternity?”

Misaki’s heart raced. To be Saruhiko’s forever…

“A vampire’s venom does more than change your scent, Misaki,” the words were almost bitter. “I could keep you alive as long as I wanted or for as little.” His fangs were bared as he spoke, voice harsh. “I could end you right now and you wouldn’t even stand a chance. Humans are so fragile – pathetic, even.”

Even with the intensity that Saruhiko spoke with, Misaki could see the front he tried to put off waver in the expressions he made. That vulnerability called out to Misaki and made his heart ache for reasons he didn’t fully understand. Somehow, Misaki could tell the things he said were meant to intimidate him and weren’t his actual feelings. His gut was certain of it.

Saruhiko’s next words were so quiet that if Misaki hadn’t been right next to him he was sure he would have missed them, “As if someone like you…” Saruhiko didn’t finish that sentence, motioning to get off the bed instead. “Just forget it. I’m leaving.”

“W-Wait, Saruhiko.” He grabbed at his wrist just in time, keeping Saruhiko in place. “Where are you going?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“You can’t leave without even letting me talk!” Misaki’s hold on his wrist tightened then, frustrated that Saruhiko would try to leave in the middle of everything. “You haven’t even heard what I have to say!”

“I don’t need to hear it.”

_This stubborn little!_

With the way things were going, Misaki figured it was now or never. He braced himself as much as he could at the sight of Saruhiko’s back as he threatened to leave. “I-I-I want to be yours!” He could feel Saruhiko stiffen in his hold, but he didn’t say anything. “F-For weeks I’ve been thinking about you a-a lot. Things have been weird lately, but I didn’t know _why_ and then today I ran into Munakata,” Misaki took a breath to steady his voice. “He told me a lot of things you didn’t, and it helped me realize… that my feelings for you a-are…”

Saruhiko broke free from his hold then and got off the bed to look at him with wild eyes, “Just stop it,” he hissed. “This isn’t some small thing, Misaki. Your feelings for me – whatever they are – will change.”

“What the fuck do you know about my feelings?!” Anger coursed through him, his voice sharp. “You’re not even letting me speak!”

“I already know what you’re going to say,” Saruhiko sounded distant. “You want to be with me forever because we’re _so_ close. Because we’re best friends, right? Well, it’s not as simple as that, Misaki!”

Misaki almost couldn’t believe his ears. He thought he wanted to be his as _friends?_

“Do you seriously think I’m that stupid? That I don’t know what a fucking mate is?” Saruhiko tried to talk again, but Misaki wouldn’t let him, “I fucking _like_ you! I want you to claim me because I-I…” Saruhiko’s eyes were wide as listened. “Because I already _am_ yours, you prick!”

The room went silent as aside from the sound of his rapid heartbeat as they stared each other down. Saruhiko looked appalled, as though Misaki had just slapped him in the face. Misaki’s own face burned more than he thought possible, his hands balled into fists by his side.

He took the silence as a cue to continue, “I-I’ve been yours for so long that I… I can’t even remember when it happened. I didn’t exactly _realize_ it until today, but I’m certain of it now.” With more confidence, Misaki let everything out, “It’s like I’ve always known without really knowing… But it all just came out today and it just… fits. I wanna be with you, Saruhiko.”

The heat on his face spread throughout his entire body as awaited Saruhiko’s reaction. He couldn’t believe he had really gone and confessed, but Saruhiko was so damn stubborn it left him no choice. He was at a loss after his outburst, as he often was at times like this. It looked like Saruhiko was the same way though, as he stood frozen in place for a beat before he pulled himself together.

“Misaki,” his voice was quiet now. Tentative, even. “Do you mean that?”

“Y-Yeah, I do,” Misaki kept his eyes locked on Saruhiko’s, making sure to prove that he was serious. “Do you believe me, or do I have to yell at you even more to get it through your thick skull?”

“Tsk, no,” he replied. “Anymore and I’ll get a headache.”

“It’s your fault for cutting me off,” Misaki quipped, almost relieved at the complaint. “Otherwise you’d never listen to me.” Misaki patted the mattress beside him as an invitation. “So, are you just gonna stand there awkwardly all night or what?”

Saruhiko glared at him, but he walked towards him regardless. He took his spot next to Misaki and, this time, it was his turn to put some distance between them as he sat down. The room felt tense as they sat in an awkward silence. It got to the point where Misaki started to fidget in his spot, the thought that he may have ruined everything between them haunting him.

Thankfully, Saruhiko finally broke the silence, “Misaki really is an idiot.”

That… was not the response Misaki had anticipated. He’d gone and confessed to his best friend of years, to hear _that?_ “The fuck is that?!” Misaki huffed, his pride, as well as his feelings wounded. “I-If you don’t like me back then just say it, already! You don’t have to be a di–!”

“I never said I didn’t.” Misaki’s eyes widened at the almost-confession, before he continued, “But you’re still an idiot.”

“W-What the hell,” Misaki exhaled, a small laugh in his voice. He was both happy that Saruhiko hadn’t denied liking him as well as resigned that he couldn’t just _admit_ that he did. How the hell could Saruhiko make an insult seem like such a blessing? “Is that seriously how you confess to someone? It was really hard for me to say all that, you know? I don’t really think it’s fair.”

“No one made you say all that,” he replied. Misaki glared at him harshly in response, only for Saruhiko to click his tongue. “Fine.” Saruhiko’s eyes were at his feet, but under the dim lighting of his room Misaki was sure he saw a flush on that face, “I also… about Misaki…” he paused, only to finally meet Misaki’s gaze. It made Misaki’s breath catch in his throat as he waited in anticipation. “I… I like Misaki, too.”

All Misaki could do was stare back into those deep blue eyes while Saruhiko searched his own with a vulnerable expression. He looked as though he wanted to run away now that his feelings were exposed, afraid of the unexplored territory they’d just entered. Misaki could relate to his nerves, but he still couldn’t help but break into a smile at that face. He was pleased that Saruhiko had pushed himself so much for Misaki’s sake, even if he had to yell at him to make it happen.

He was so far gone.

“Heh.” Filled with giddiness and relief, a laugh bubbled out from his throat. “I’m glad!”

Saruhiko’s expression softened, a small smile on his face, “Idiot.”

Despite the insult, Misaki couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach, “Shut up. You’re happy too, aren’t you?”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Saruhiko said, only to earn a punch to the arm. “So violent.”

“You’re always such an ass, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” Saruhiko drawled. “I guess that means you have poor taste then, hm, Misaki?”

He had only just confessed and already Saruhiko found a way to tease him about it. Still, Misaki realized it didn’t bother him in the least. In fact, he didn’t think anything could ruin his mood at the moment. He wanted to ride that feeling as much as he could, and spoke with a boldness he wouldn’t usually possess, “Maybe. Or maybe I’m just a good b-boyfriend.” He still couldn’t keep the stutter out of his voice with that word, but whatever.

Saruhiko almost seemed pleased regardless though, a smirk on his face. “Oh? Is that what we are now?”

“W-Well, yeah!” Misaki insisted, though his face burned and his hands were sweaty. “We both like each other, so isn’t that normal?”

“Such an expert at dating now, are we?” Misaki wanted to punch him again for that, before Saruhiko continued, “However, I think you’re using the wrong word.”

“Eh?”

“You’re with a vampire, Misaki,” His eyes were lidded as he spoke, his voice low. “That would make you my mate – not boyfriend.” All Misaki could do was blink in surprise at that as his mind rewinded to what Munakata had told him before. “Though, I suppose that’s not correct either.”

“The hell? Make up your mind, asshole!”

“Hm,” Saruhiko sounded almost hungry with that simple hum alone. It made Misaki’s blood boil and his heart race. “I’d have to claim you for you to be my mate, after all.”

“O-Oh, right,” Misaki replied. He had forgotten all about that amidst everything, but the comment reminded him that Saruhiko had never answered him when he’d asked him earlier. “And how do you do that?”

Saruhiko brought himself nearer to Misaki, their faces close, “Are you sure you want to know?”

Misaki wanted to answer, but he didn’t trust his voice enough to speak. Instead, he nodded his head with a gulp.

“For a vampire to claim a human as their mate, more than just blood is required…” Saruhiko trailed off. He was even closer now, his breath on Misaki’s neck. The sensation tickled and raised goosebumps on Misaki’s skin, making him shiver. “A human’s body is also needed to complete the deal. Otherwise, you’d just be food, rather than a mate,” Saruhiko’s voice dripped with danger. “Do you know what that means, Misaki?”

For as much as Saruhiko called him an idiot, even Misaki understood what that meant. He didn’t think it was possible after everything he went through today, but Misaki’s heart beat even faster in his chest. His mind raced as he digested Saruhiko’s words, his whole body hot.

So _that_ was what Saruhiko meant when he said Misaki didn’t understand. While it was true that Misaki had been unaware until now, he wasn’t… against it. Not that it was a shock or anything, what with how much he’d been sexually frustrated around Saruhiko. He was still nervous at the thought of such as prospect, as it would be his first time, but it appealed to him far more than he could put into words. He wanted nothing more than to be Saruhiko’s. To have him envelop and swallow him whole, both physically and mentally.

He may have only realized what his feelings had meant today, but they had still been there, ready to be discovered and acted upon for years. It felt like his body had known what it wanted far before his mind had, just like with the kiss before. It was as though he had waited for this moment his entire life without even realizing it.

“S-Saruhiko,” Misaki said, unable to respond properly.

Saruhiko must’ve taken his reaction the wrong way, because he suddenly pulled back, putting distance between them. “We don’t have to do this, you know.” He watched Misaki’s reaction tentatively. The change in character was so sudden Misaki’s chest felt warm at his concern.

For someone who had just tried to push Misaki away and intimidate him with the difference in their power, Saruhiko was being quite considerate. _Such a scary vampire, aren’t you?_ Saruhiko could be so cute sometimes.

“Not yet, anyway.” Saruhiko’s face was tinted a light pink and his eyes were desperate, but he spoke in his usual bored tone, “If you’re not ready–”

“ _Saruhiko,_ ” Misaki knew his voice was needy as he spoke, but he couldn’t stop himself. Saruhiko had keyed him up only to pull away, how else was he supposed to react? “I-I want this.” He kept their gazes locked, ignoring his embarrassment. “I told you I wanted to be yours, right? W-Well I mean it.” He snaked his hand into Saruhiko’s own, intertwining their fingers before he brought it to his face and placed a kiss on the skin there. The action caused Saruhiko’s breath to hitch and his hand to twitch under his grip. “I-I want you.”

That was all Saruhiko needed.

For the second time that night, Misaki was pushed back onto his bed. It was different this time though, exhilaration coursing through his veins. While he had been filled with anticipation before, this time Misaki knew what to expect and that his desires would be satisfied.

Saruhiko’s legs were on either side of his body as he peered down at him, his eyes bright. He brought his lips to Misaki’s neck, the sensation both new and familiar in this situation. “Your heart’s beating so fast, Misaki,” he crooned, the words being murmured against his flesh. “More so than usual…”

Misaki could only whimper as he put his fingers into Saruhiko’s hair, the strands soft beneath his fingers. _Ah._ This was really going to happen.

Saruhiko started to pepper kisses along his skin. The kisses were tentative at first before he gained more confidence, each peck less gentle and more calculated. Misaki could feel his face burn, but he couldn’t help but crane his neck to give Saruhiko more room to work. Just like before, Saruhiko let his tongue trace over his heated skin. He licked at the wounds on Misaki’s neck before he slowly trailed down to his collarbone. Misaki had never had someone’s mouth there and the instant Saruhiko nipped into the skin there he let out a startled moan.

Misaki’s eyes widened in mortification as the sound escaped him, surprised at his own reaction.

“Already so loud, Misaki,” Saruhiko teased. “I can’t wait to hear how you sound later…”

 “S-Shut the hell – _ah!_ ” This time, Saruhiko had sucked onto his skin harshly. Misaki was sure it’d leave a mark in the morning but, rather than shame, he felt excitement at the thought. Saruhiko had marked him in a way that was more than feeding, evidence that Misaki was _his._ It felt good, but Misaki wanted more. “Mm, Saruhiko…”

He continued to cling onto Saruhiko as he licked and sucked as his collarbone, working his way back up to his neck. As often as Saruhiko had his mouth on his neck, it was never like _this._ It only got better the longer he did it, testing out different things based of Misaki’s reactions. He seemed to get a decent grasp of it, his moans and groans acting as an indicator.

After a few moments, Misaki could feel that familiar excitement build in his core as his body reacted to Saruhiko’s ministrations. It felt nice to be able to give into his desires, to not have to push them back with mundane thoughts as he tried to keep his inhibitions at bay. Misaki was finally able to drown in Saruhiko and everything he did, was allowed to let his body react freely. Hell, he was already half-hard and they hadn’t even kissed yet.

Saruhiko glided his fangs along Misaki’s skin, but he didn’t bite. Instead, he pulled back to lock their gazes with a heated expression. Misaki had never seen Saruhiko look so hungry, even in the times he’d fed on him. The hunger he had seen in Saruhiko’s eyes then had been a different kind and the knowledge that Saruhiko was hungry for something other than his blood filled Misaki with anticipation.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko said as he brought their faces closer, eyes lidded.

Misaki’s own eyes went half-mast and their mouths met in a soft press of lips. Misaki had never put much thought into how his first kiss would feel, but with Saruhiko it felt perfect – as though they were made for each other. Their noses brushed against each other with the motion and their lips met at an awkward spot, but Misaki didn’t care. The simple action, while clumsy, was like a jolt of electricity and made every inch of his body feel hypersensitive and alive. It was only one kiss but, as Saruhiko began to pull back, Misaki wanted nothing more than to chase those lips.

“Saruhiko,” Misaki whispered, before he pulled him back down for more. It felt too good to stop, and after a few more accurately placed pecks, he could feel Saruhiko’s warm tongue glide along his bottom lip. It pulled a gasp out of him, which Saruhiko took advantage of. His tongue was inside him in seconds, searching his mouth.

Saruhiko slid his tongue along his teeth and gums, even trailed it along the roof of his mouth. Each action made Misaki moan into the kiss, his grip tight in Saruhiko’s hair. He didn’t know kissing could feel so _good_ and could quickly feel himself get lost in it. Misaki tried to match Saruhiko, though he was hesitant.

With as much care as he could muster, Misaki mirrored Saruhiko’s actions of tracing along his teeth. It was messy as their drool began to pool and seep out the corners of their mouths. Their teeth even clacked together a few times due to his inexperience and the jut of Saruhiko’s fangs.

Mindful of the sharpness of Saruhiko’s fangs, Misaki traced his tongue around it lightly, only to move onto the other one. Saruhiko let out a groan as his teeth were toyed with, his head tilting back at the sensation. The unexpected movement caused Misaki’s tongue to catch onto one of his fangs, cutting into the slick muscle. Misaki let out a sound at the light pain, which Saruhiko mirrored more desperately as he got a taste of his blood.

Despite the pain, the sound went straight to Misaki’s crotch. It was his first time hearing Saruhiko make a noise like that and _fuck_ was it sexy. He was sure he’d never be able to forget it after tonight, that low rumble of a voice loud in his ears.

Saruhiko made quick work of his tongue as he lapped at the wound. It hurt a little, but it was almost welcome with how good it all felt. The soreness was a perfect companion to the pleasure he felt as he lost himself in Saruhiko and the way he sounded and felt. The pain was soon forgotten though, as Saruhiko sucked at his tongue lightly. His blood only seemed to spur Saruhiko on, their kisses even more sloppy and clumsy than when they’d first started out, excitement running wild within him.

Desperate to discover more hidden sides of Saruhiko, Misaki leaned forward to bite into Saruhiko’s lip. It seemed to do the trick as Saruhiko curled in on himself, a lewd sound loud on his lips as he pulled away.

“S-Saruhiko,” Misaki said, stunned with his reaction. “Shit, you’re…”

_Too hot._

Saruhiko’s eyes met him with a fierce gaze and Misaki’s heart stopped.

“Do that again Misaki, and I can’t guarantee what I’ll do with you.” His voice was dangerous, but Misaki only reveled in it. To be talked down to in that voice with such a desperate expression, Misaki felt a new desire awaken in him. He probably should’ve been scared, but he almost _wanted_ to push Saruhiko’s limits and make due on that promise. Saruhiko was too sexy when he spoke like that, like he was at his wits end and it was all Misaki’s fault.

“Saruhiko, c-come on,” he whined, ready for more. “I need you…”

“Is that something a virgin should be saying?” Despite the taunt, Saruhiko sounded like he was close to snapping. “Be patient.”

It was almost funny to hear those words when Saruhiko almost looked more desperate than Misaki felt. Saruhiko sat up to take off his shirt, only for his ass to rub at Misaki’s crotch. He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or not, but as he was assaulted with pleasure Misaki couldn’t care less. “Hn, a-ah…”

“Misaki, you too.”

It was hard to think with that pressure on his erection, but Misaki complied as best as he could. His and Saruhiko’s shirts were tossed to the side when Saruhiko suddenly began to work at Misaki’s pants.

“E-Eh? You’re taking them off?!”

“Obviously.” Saruhiko’s hands worked quickly at his belt, and soon enough his pants were being tugged at. “How else do you expect to have sex?”

“S-S-Se–!” Misaki shook his head, too bashful to finish that sentence. “W-Well yeah, but…” Misaki didn’t even know what he wanted to say. He knew with sex came being naked, but he was still embarrassed at the thought of Saruhiko seeing him completely bare. “A little warning woulda been nice!”

His complaints were ignored as Saruhiko pulled his briefs down next, his erection out in the open. It took everything in Misaki not to close his legs and cover his face, but as he watched Saruhiko’s reaction he felt the mortification drain from him.

Those blue eyes burned into him and Saruhiko licked at his lips as though he’d just gotten a look at something tasty. Misaki’s dick twitched in reaction, which Saruhiko didn’t miss. “So excited, aren’t we, Misaki?” He traced his finger along his slit, spreading his precum along the head. “How cute.”

“Ah!” Misaki moaned, his lip between his teeth in an attempt to keep himself quiet. “D-Don’t say shit like that!”

“Why not?” Saruhiko took Misaki into his hand and began to pump him lazily, his voice low. “It’s the truth, isn’t it? And I know how much you love communicating…”

Misaki wanted to fight back, to say something – _anything –_ but he had never had someone else’s hands on him like this, his body was sensitive. Instead, he let out a moan as his head lolled back at the sensation of Saruhiko’s hand working him. His body was on high alert of everything Saruhiko did, as though his life depended on it. To have Saruhiko jack him off felt so good, but it wasn’t enough, the sensation was too light. Misaki’s hips wanted to buck into those long, slender fingers, but he could tell Saruhiko was teasing him.

Frustrated at how needy he was and the fact that Saruhiko was purposely depriving him, Misaki let out a growl. “Can’t you move _faster_?” he questioned. “Your hand… I-It’s not enough…”

Saruhiko let out a hum, contemplative. “Like this?” Just as Misaki had asked him, Saruhiko had started to pump him at a quicker pace. The gratification was immense, but his touch was still too light.

He had already asked for more, and while it made his body burn with embarrassment, Misaki couldn’t help the words that bubbled from his throat, “H-Harder…”

“You’re already so needy, Misaki.” Saruhiko brought his face closer to his dick as he spoke, his breath on his sensitive skin, “And we haven’t even started yet.”

“T-That’s because you keep – oh _shit_ ,” Saruhiko tightened his hold on Misaki’s dick, his sentence cut off as he was assaulted by a wave of ecstasy. _This_ was what Misaki had wanted. With the new sensation, Misaki’s fingers gripped into the blanket at his sides and he was runaway with pleasure. Saruhiko was skilled in the way he moved, even if it took a bit of instruction for him to do things exactly how Misaki liked it.

Saruhiko moved his hand in long, even strokes, all the while he toyed with the head with his other hand. He would fondle Misaki’s balls on occasion as well, though again it was too light. “I’m not gonna break you know,” he said through moans. “I-I can handle more so, p-please…”

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at that. “And what would you say if I did too much?” Despite his comment, he squeezed at his balls a bit more. This time, it was just the right amount of pressure as he did so and Misaki let out a pleasured gasp. Misaki wanted to close his eyes with how good it felt, but he didn’t want to miss a second of Saruhiko as he looked at him with such desirous eyes. “I don’t need you crying because you think you can handle more than you really can.”

Through hazy eyes, Misaki glared as best he could with Saruhiko’s hands between his legs. “I-I think I know what I can handle, asshole! You’re just being too gentle!”

“Because you’re a virgin.”

“How many times are you gonna say that?!” he huffed. “J-Just because I haven’t done this stuff with someone else d-doesn’t mean I don’t… d-do stu–” Misaki flushed up to his ears at his unfinished sentence. He pointed a finger at Saruhiko instead, voice louder than necessary, “I-I’ll tell you if it’s too much, so don’t treat me like I’m fragile or something! Just pretend you’re doing it to yourself o-or something.” A pause, and Misaki added, “Maybe a little less than that actually, I don’t know what kinda shit you’re into!”

“Tsk, just what do you think of me exactly?”

“I dunno! You liked when I b-bit you and stuff – but I don’t like pain like you do!”

Saruhiko let out a hum at that, a smirk on his face. “You didn’t seem to mind it when you got hurt earlier, though.”

Misaki blinked in surprise. He had somehow forgotten about that amongst everything, “T-That’s different! This is my d-dick we’re talkin’ about here! Not my tongue!”

Saruhiko didn’t look convinced, but thankfully he didn’t press the issue more than that. “If you say so…”

With that, Saruhiko continued to work Misaki with a bit more fervor. That didn’t mean he didn’t continue to tease him, however. His touches always got lighter the moment Misaki felt he could get lost in the pleasure, his eyes glazed with lust.

Even if Misaki was on the receiving end at the moment, Saruhiko’s own face was flushed. It was like every moan Misaki let out, every groan of Saruhiko’s name on his lips was enough to make Saruhiko himself feel it. To see that he affected Saruhiko so much just by being watched made Misaki’s chest fill with pride, his ego fluffed. Saruhiko must’ve noticed he was being watched because he flicked his gaze up to Misaki with a dangerous expression.

It made Misaki gulp in response, and in that moment, Saruhiko’s tongue slipped out from his mouth to lick at his lips. The sight tore a moan from Misaki’s throat with how much it enticed him. His dick twitched in Saruhiko’s hand as he imagined that tongue on him, getting him off in time with Saruhiko’s strokes. The thought of it was enough to make him want to come but when Saruhiko licked at him, Misaki jolted at the wet and warm sensation.

“Shit!” he hissed, unable to keep his voice down. Saruhiko’s tongue lapped at the precome on his tip in curious movements. He only used the tip of his tongue as he tasted him, gentle in his ministrations. It was nothing like his hand though, the sensation of his tongue enough to make him bite his lip to keep in a moan. Even if it was light and tentative, it was _good._

“Bitter,” Saruhiko remarked, a slightly displeased look on his face as he pulled back from Misaki’s dick. Misaki wanted to say something back to that, but soon after he was back on him. His comment died on his lips with a moan instead and, after a few moments of his tongue only, Saruhiko’s mouth opened. Misaki’s heart just about stopped in both anticipation and anxiety at the action. He wanted Saruhiko’s mouth on him, but the sight of those fangs filled him with concern.

Just as Saruhiko was about to lower himself onto Misaki’s dick, his nerves urged him to speak. “Your teeth,” was all he said, though Saruhiko seemed to understand the meaning behind those two words.

He paused as he looked up at him with a dazed look in his eyes and he continued to stroke him slowly. “What’s wrong, Misaki? Don’t you trust me?” Saruhiko’s touch had gone back his earlier feather-light sensation and it drove Misaki mad. He put his lips to the side of his cock, gliding it across the heated skin as he murmured against it, “Don’t you want to know what my mouth feels like on you?”

Misaki couldn’t deny that, it _had_ felt pretty good when he used his tongue earlier. “I trust you.” With a nod, Misaki allowed Saruhiko to pick up where he left off. Saruhiko acquiesced without hesitation. The lips that were trailing along his skin suddenly began to wrap around him instead, taking him in slowly. “S-Saruhiko, Saruhiko…” Misaki said as he removed one of his hands from the bed to put in Saruhiko’s hair instead. “That’s so… so good.”

He was rewarded with a hum at his praise, the vibrations tickling his cock. Saruhiko didn’t take him in fully though, but had instead started to bob his head quickly on the head while his hands continued to toy with his shaft and balls. It had only been a few minutes, but Misaki could tell he wouldn’t last much longer. Everything about the situation had him on edge. Weeks’ worth of pent up frustrations were finally about to come to fruition and it was by none other than the person who had made him that way.

Saruhiko took him in deeper, his mouth now more than halfway down his cock. It felt amazing, but all too soon his pleasure is halted when Saruhiko pulled back with a cough. He wiped at his mouth, a frown on his face.

“Saru?” he questioned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Saruhiko muttered, voice rough. “I just… got ahead of myself. I’m not used to it.”

“Eh?” Misaki blinked in surprise, caught off guard by Saruhiko’s words. _Not used to it?_ Could it be that he misunderstood and that this was– “Is it your first time too?!” he blurted.

One of Saruhiko’s brows shot up at his question, “Did you think otherwise?”

“W-Well, yeah!” he said, suddenly embarrassed for some reason. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten the idea in his head that it was only his first time doing this sort of stuff, but he was kind of… ecstatic he had been wrong. “I just… I dunno. Assumed, I guess.”

“Hm,” Saruhiko had a smirk on his face, clearly pleased with his misunderstanding. “It felt that good, huh?”

Flustered, Misaki couldn’t help but stammer out nonsense, “W-What the – that’s not! I mean…” _Well, yeah._ Everything had felt good up until now, the kisses, the way Saruhiko had worked him and his… mouth on him. If Saruhiko hadn’t of pulled back just now, he would’ve never questioned it. With pursed lips, Misaki ignored his embarrassment, “M-Maybe…”

It was his first time and he had been pent up – so what if he got the wrong idea?! Plus, it was Saruhiko that he was with… Of course, it’d feel good.

He always felt good when he was with him.

“Well, I’m glad you thought so, Misaki,” Saruhiko sounded far too pleased with himself, a lilt in his voice. His hand continued to stroke Misaki once more as he spoke and Misaki felt himself start to melt all over again. “However, just like you… It’s also my first time.”

Misaki felt touched somehow, taken by the fact that they would be each other’s firsts. Saruhiko meant so much to him and he was more than enthused that he’d be the one to give his virginity to, but for it to be both ways… Misaki didn’t think this night could get any better.

“Ah, Saruhiko…” his voice was low, though it ended in a moan when Saruhiko added just the right amount of pressure. He could feel the ecstasy build up in his hips again, his orgasm close.

Without invitation, Saruhiko lowered himself on Misaki’s cock once more. His tongue was quick to lick at the head and clean up the newly accumulated precome on his tip. The unhappy look on Saruhiko’s face now made sense as he tasted his come once more. _It’s his first time tasting it…_ It shouldn’t have, but the thought only excited Misaki even more.

His toes curled when Saruhiko took him inside his mouth again, this time deeper. Saruhiko bobbed his head on his dick a few times, the motions careful as he took him in. The underside of his dick rubbed against Saruhiko’s tongue, a mess being made of his mouth. It was wet and warm inside him, and Misaki was sure he wouldn’t last much longer. Everything was too much and the pleasure had started to take over his rationale.

Misaki’s hand was now in Saruhiko’s hair to ground him a little, a whimper in his voice, “S-Saru, please if you do that, I’m gonna…” Despite his whines, Misaki didn’t have it in him to ask Saruhiko to stop any more than that. Everything overwhelmed him, and before he could even fathom it, he had started to unravel, “A-Ah, Saru! I’m–! Hah, mm…”

He could feel that Saruhiko had started to pull off him at his failed attempt of a warning, but it was too late. Misaki’s body was wracked with shivers of pleasure as he came, his eyes shut tight in ecstasy. The tension in him had finally snapped.

With labored breaths, Misaki let his orgasm wash over him. After weeks of being pent up, he felt sated in a way he could never accomplish on his own. Misaki opened his eyes after a beat, only to catch sight of Saruhiko beneath him, his come splattered on part of his face and mouth.

Misaki’s mouth went agape with how lewd the display was. Saruhiko didn’t seem phased by the fact that Misaki’s _come_ was on him but seemed pleased instead. A hum left his come-glossed lips and his tongue cleaned what was on them without hesitation. Even after getting off, Misaki could feel his cock twitch in interest once more.

_Saruhiko looks way too good like that…_

“Hm, you came a lot, Misaki,” Saruhiko had moved onto his hand now, licking Misaki’s release off his long fingers languidly. “Have you been pent up?”

The question made him tense and flustered all at once as he was flooded with memories of just how badly he wanted to do what they were currently doing. Misaki couldn’t help but blabber at the accusation, “H-Huh? N-No way! Just – you know this sort of thing–!”

“Your mouth says one thing, but your body says another.” Saruhiko’s eyes were lidded, as though he could see right through him. “Did you really think I didn’t notice how strange you’ve been acting lately?”

Misaki blinked wide-eyed in response.

_He knew?!_

“T-That doesn’t mean anything!” He waved his hands in front of him, trying to deny what Saruhiko had just said to him, “Anyone can get f-frustrated sometimes!”

“Oh? So, you _have_ been frustrated?”

Why did he say anything ever? Saruhiko always managed to get him to admit to things he never wanted to see the light of day.

“Well, it’s your damn fault, asshole!” Misaki’s embarrassment had made way to irritation, annoyed that he’d been tricked as usual. “Y-You always cling onto me a lot whenever you drink my blood, how else am I supposed to react?! And the things you say don’t help either – like just now!”

“And what kind of things do I say, Misaki?” Something in Saruhiko’s tone of voice told Misaki he enjoyed his reactions and that he was only being toyed with, but Misaki felt compelled to answer regardless.

“L-Like how you need me and stuff.” His face burned the more he thought about all the things that had haunted him all these weeks and the heat that had just died down from his orgasm was beginning to rekindle inside him once more. “And how you whisper my name…”

All of it had been fodder for his fantasies until now, so to say it aloud made him feel exposed. Saruhiko only seemed to feed off the information though, a glint of interest in those eyes.

“And just what would you do if I said I did those things on purpose?”

Misaki’s breath stopped as he thought about it. All those times Saruhiko had whispered hotly in his ear, had clung onto him with their bodies pressed close, and the way he had licked at his neck just tonight made Misaki’s head swim.

Had Saruhiko really done all that on purpose? Toying with him as he waited for him to snap? It should’ve upset Misaki to think about, but somehow, he wasn’t. He wasn’t exactly _happy_ about it, but it made Misaki wonder: Just how long had Saruhiko waited for things to end up this way? Had wanted to claim him just as Misaki had also wanted him to?

_This guy…_

Saruhiko really was too much sometimes. To think all this time they had wanted the same thing, but it had taken weeks’ worth of an existential crisis on Misaki’s end and a sex talk with Munakata to get to this point. All of this because Saruhiko wouldn’t just talk to him and because Misaki was an idiot who hadn’t realized what his feelings and urges had meant.

Misaki honestly didn’t know who was worse.

“To think you got excited over such simple things,” Saruhiko said, voice seeping into his thoughts. He had started to glide his fingers along Misaki’s inner thigh, trailing his digits up towards his cheeks. Misaki gulped in response, the sensation was ticklish, but it filled him with anticipation. “Just how filthy are you, Misaki? Getting off to your best friend…”

“T-That’s not–!” He wanted to deny it, to fend off the words Saruhiko had thrown at him, but he couldn’t. It was just like Saruhiko had said. He had used the venom an excuse for his frustrations, but even then, he hadn’t fully believed it. No matter what he did to fend off the thoughts of Saruhiko, the two of them together just as they were now, he had never succeeded.

Instead, he got off to it. To the thought of Saruhiko’s hands, his mouth, and tongue as they all worked him towards completion. To the idea of Saruhiko deep inside him, or the other way around. His mind had conjured up so many fantasies it was hard to keep track of them all.

“Can’t even deny it, can you?” Saruhiko’s touch was firmer now, his fingers pressing into his skin as he coaxed his legs apart. “I bet you even imagined this exact scenario over and over. "What a pervert, you are.”

He _had_ imagined this. So many times that he’d lost count.

Misaki whimpered at Saruhiko’s words of truth, but not without a quip of his own, “L-Like you can talk!” With a smirk, Misaki didn’t let Saruhiko get the better of him, though it was hard to keep the stutter out of his voice with such provocative words, “I bet you g-got off all the time after you came over and teased me like the sadist you are.” Saruhiko’s eyes narrowed at Misaki’s words, but he didn’t stop him, “You probably did it the second you got home too, wondering if I was doing it at the same, huh, Saru?”

Saruhiko’s hand on him twitched at the accusation and Misaki’s confidence grew in response. “Or maybe I should call you a masochist… Watching me squirm when you could’ve just told me and gotten this so much sooner,” Misaki’s voice dripped arrogance. “Instead you got off to fantasies of what could’ve been yours the whole time.”

Saruhiko looked just about gone as Misaki talked down to him. It only proved him correct in that Saruhiko was a masochist and the truth of it only turned him on more somehow. He could get used to talking to Saruhiko like this, even if it embarrassed him.

A few lessons in humility could do an ass like Saruhiko some good sometimes.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko’s voice was taut, as though he was about to snap. “I need to be inside you...”

Misaki was at a loss for words at the sound of desperation in that voice for but a second, before an idea popped into his mind. He wanted to put Saruhiko to the test and see just how much he wanted him, especially after he’d revealed the truth that he’d done everything on purpose.

“O-Only if you admit it,” Misaki uttered, voice level. “Tell me I’m right first, and t-then you can… can be i-inside.”

To be deprived even longer only seemed to light a fire in Saruhiko’s eyes. It fluffed Misaki’s ego even more to see him like that, the dominance he’d shown all night crumbling before his eyes – and it was all because of _him._

“You’re right,” Saruhiko replied.

“A-About what?”

Saruhiko groaned, impatient, “Misaki, I can’t–!”

“If you can wait all those weeks, y-you can wait another minute.” Surprised with his own boldness, Misaki bit his lip, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted – needed – to hear Saruhiko say it. To hear that he wasn’t the only one who’d been plagued with such intense urges and thoughts all these weeks, to hear that Saruhiko wanted him just as badly as he wanted him, if not more.

“I did it, everything,” he spoke faster now, determined to get what he wanted. “I thought about you… Every night when I got home, to the thought of you – us – I got off. I got off to wanting you but not having you… everything.” Saruhiko’s eyes pierced through him as he spoke, unashamed with his confessions, “My mind is always filled with Misaki.”

 _Filled with me?_ Misaki was in disbelief.

They were the same.

The whole time… their minds were filled with thoughts of the other.

Still, he was curious. If Saruhiko knew they both mutually wanted each other, why _hadn’t_ he tried and claimed him sooner?

With the thought prominent on his mind, Misaki couldn’t help but ask, “W-Why did you wait so long? If you knew I wanted it… wanted y-you, then…”

It was obvious based off Saruhiko’s face that he didn’t think _now_ was the time to talk about this, but he answered anyway as he looked to the side, probably just to get it out of the way, “There… was no point if it was just for sex.” Saruhiko’s face was red with his admission, though to Misaki’s surprise he continued. Maybe all the blood that had rushed to his lower body had prevented him from overthinking for once, “The sex is just a bonus. What I wanted was you… not your body.”

The implication of what that meant was enough for Misaki.

“T-The drawer,” he said hastily, desperate to speed things up. Saruhiko had said more than he expected, and he was more than excited to be filled with him in a literal sense. Misaki’s dick was already half-hard again from everything Saruhiko had said, his body needy as it begged for Saruhiko’s touch. Misaki didn’t know how Saruhiko had managed to stay so composed when he hadn’t even been _touched_ yet, meanwhile Misaki felt he was about to snap despite having already climaxed once. “There’s… stuff in there.”

With permission granted, Saruhiko practically scrambled towards the beside tables as he crawled over him. Had he been any less desperate himself, Misaki probably would’ve laughed but, at the moment, he was grateful. Every second felt like an hour as he waited to feel Saruhiko inside him.

It wasn’t long before Saruhiko was before him again, a bottle of lube in his hand, “And here I thought you were a simple virgin. Who would’ve thought you’d be so prepared.”

“S-Shut up!” Misaki may have been a virgin, but he still had needs.

Saruhiko had an infuriatingly attractive smirk as he scrutinized the bottle. “Looks like you’ve already used quite a bit, too.”

If he said anything else, Misaki was sure to kick his ass. He probably had a bottle in worse shape at his own house, the damn hypocrite! “Get. On. With it.” Misaki growled, his voice a warning.

Unphased, Saruhiko let out a shrug. “If you say so.” He paused for a second with a raised brow, as though an idea had just popped into his head. “Misaki, turn around.”

“Eh?” Misaki eyes grew wide at the demand, shocked. “Y-You’re gonna do it like that?”

“Do you not want to?”

“That’s not…” he trailed off, contemplating the idea. He thought he’d be able to watch Saruhiko as he prepared him, though it looked like he’d have his pillow for a view instead. He already felt exposed as it was, but to be on all fours while Saruhiko spread and stretched him open was… unexpectedly hot. Misaki bit his lip and decided not to finish that sentence to save himself some grief. As instructed, he flipped himself over as he got on his knees and elbows.

Just as he’d expected, he felt bare with his ass in the air. He was sure his ears were red with embarrassment, though he could feel the heat grow throughout the rest of his body when Saruhiko’s hands were on him. They trailed up his thighs in ticklish motions as he led them up towards his ass. He groped at his cheeks firmly, spreading him slightly.

Misaki’s breath hitched when Saruhiko’s finger to lingered towards his hole, teasing the sensitive flesh. He had barely done anything but Misaki could already feel himself begin to react. Misaki had expected more of Saruhiko’s fingers on him, only to feel the ghost of Saruhiko’s breath over his entrance.

_No way…_

The reason Saruhiko had asked him to turn around, couldn’t have been to do _that,_ was it?

Before Misaki even has a chance to question it, the sensation of something warm and wet began to prod at his skin tentatively. Immediately, Misaki let out a shocked yelp, his body tensed in surprise. He couldn’t believe it, but Saruhiko was really using his tongue to… to…

“W-What the hell do you think you’re – _ah_ ,” Misaki started, only for Saruhiko to start to move his tongue in circles, wetting the skin there. It took a moment to compose himself, before he continued to yell as best he could between moans, “What are you d-doing, Saru?!”

He didn’t get an answer as Saruhiko flicked his tongue, his hands on either cheek as he kept him spread wide. It felt unusual more than it felt good, Saruhiko’s tongue was experimental as he licked at his skin in different ways. Every motion left Misaki on edge, as though his body knew it’d be feeling good soon. After a few moments, Saruhiko finally pulled back to answer, “I’m preparing you, obviously.”

Misaki didn’t know what else he expected, but the answer put a frown on his face. He turned to look back at Saruhiko, annoyed, “I know that, but why are you using y-your…” Misaki gulped and forced the word out, “mouth.”

Saruhiko let out a hum as he thumbed at his skin, prodding at his hole with a slight pressure. Misaki bit his lip to hold in a moan, determined to keep himself together at least somewhat before things got started. “I thought this would be more pleasurable for you.” Saruhiko smirked, his fingers still on him. “Or would you prefer my fingers?”

It wasn’t like Misaki really had a preference. He’d only had his own fingers to compare things to, though he had to admit he _was_ curious to how Saruhiko’s would feel. Where his fingers were shorter and thicker, Saruhiko’s were slender and long. He was sure he could reach the places it took Misaki a bit of effort to graze with ease…

“Oh? Did that excite you?” Misaki had momentarily forgotten about Saruhiko’s finger on him, until he’d heard that, his body on fire, “You’re already quivering…”

“S-Stop talking,” Misaki said, his face back to his pillow as he hid in shame. “I don’t care what you use, j-just get on with it already!”

“You don’t care, you say?” Saruhiko almost sounded delighted at his words. “If you insist…”

Without hesitation, Saruhiko’s mouth was back on him. As he attempted to figure out what Misaki liked, he alternated between short, quick flicks to long and deliberate sweeps of his tongue. Every action pulled sounds out of him, his hands gripped tight as he hugged the pillow to ground him.

It was odd, to have someone lick him there. Where it had felt like heaven on his dick, the motions on his entrance almost felt ticklish. The image of Saruhiko’s mouth on him was almost more erotic than how it felt, until one particular flick of his tongue. A surprised moan escaped him, his eyes shut tight to keep himself from getting too excited. The stability he’d barely managed to create for himself didn’t last long however, when Saruhiko suddenly began to push his tongue into him slowly.

It only barely pushed passed the ring of muscle, before he pulled back and sucked on him there – hard. “A-Ah?!” he moaned, the sound escaping him at the same time he heard the sound of a cap being flipped open.

It didn’t take long for Saruhiko to pull his tongue away. “Hm? Did that feel good?”

Embarrassed, Misaki only hid his face further into his pillow. Maybe he had judged this sort of thing a bit too early, because _hell_ did it feel good.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko crooned, waiting for an answer. He leaned forward, placing kisses along his lower back. Misaki’s entrance was left alone only momentarily, Saruhiko’s lube-covered finger replacing his tongue. “You were so good at instructing me earlier. What happened?” Just like with his tongue, he circled his entrance teasingly. He pressed at it enough to make Misaki think he was going inside, only to pull back. “Well?”

Frustration grew within him at the wait, his legs quivering in anticipation. Saruhiko wouldn’t move on unless he told him what he wanted to hear, that much he was sure of. “I-It was good,” he said, voice muffled in the pillow. “Really… good.”

 “I’m glad to hear that,” Saruhiko’s tone was casual, but Misaki could feel him shudder at the words.

Slowly, Saruhiko began to sink his digit in slowly. Another moan left Misaki lips as Saruhiko’s finger entered him, his desire to be filled _finally_ being answered. It felt so, so good to have Saruhiko in him, and it wasn’t even the real thing. He only slid it in partway, allowing Misaki to grow accustomed to it. He pushed it in further the second time, repeating the movement a third time before he finally dipped into him fully.

Saruhiko’s fingers were long and it made Misaki shiver as he felt himself stretch around it. It satisfied him more than his own fingers when he felt just how _deep_ he could reach, and his cock leaked onto the bed beneath him with the sensation of one finger inside him. Misaki wanted more and, without conscious effort, he had bucked back into Saruhiko’s finger.

The action pulled a moan from Saruhiko’s lips, as though it was his dick he’d pushed back onto instead. Saruhiko continued to finger him in slow, long movements and added another finger. Misaki moved back into him in time with his thrusts as Saruhiko kissed his way back down to his ass. Saruhiko spread his one of his cheeks with his free hand, his tongue on him once again. He trailed his tongue around his hole as he fingered him, the dual sensations driving Misaki mad.

Saruhiko pulled his fingers out after a few minutes, moving his hand lower to toy with his balls and perineum. Saruhiko continued his ministrations with his tongue all the while pushed into him as deeply as the slick muscle could go. He pulled out to lick and suck at his skin teasingly, alternating between the two.

A loud moan threatened to escape him when Saruhiko was back inside him, a third finger now being added alongside the other two. He pushed into him _deep_ and moved his fingers in a way that seemed like he was looking for something. It took a bit of prodding, but Misaki knew when Saruhiko had found what he was looking for. His back arched in ecstasy when Saruhiko grazed his prostate, tears gathered in his eyes.

_Holy shit._

“S-Saruhiko,” Misaki breathed, voice hoarse. “Give it to me a-already…”

“Misaki,” Saruhiko sounded desperate and runaway with pleasure, as though he’d been on the receiving end this whole time. It filled Misaki with butterflies to know he was the cause of that voice and he wanted nothing more than for Saruhiko to finally feel as much pleasure as he’d given him, “Is… this really okay?”

With a glare, Misaki turned his head once again, “You’re seriously asking me this _now_?” _When we’ve come this far?_ “Of course, it is! I-I told you already, didn’t I? I wanna be yours.”

Saruhiko gauged his reaction for a beat before he let out a shaky voice, “Me too… I want Misaki too.”

Misaki let out a smile then, pleased at Saruhiko’s honesty. “T-Then take me.”

That was all Saruhiko needed before he pulled away to take his clothes off. Misaki let out a frustrated sigh at the loss of sensation. While it was nerve wracking and took a bit of awkward instruction, everything had felt so good… Even if it was his first time. He couldn’t help but wonder how Saruhiko’s dick would feel inside him as it stretched him wider than fingers, as he pushed into him fast and hard and deep. To finally have Saruhiko inside him… he couldn’t imagine it being anything less than amazing despite his nerves.

Misaki pulled off his shirt as he waited, on his back once more as he watched Saruhiko grab the lube to prep himself. As hot as being on all fours had been, Misaki wanted to watch it when Saruhiko finally claimed him. To see him sink inside him not with his fingers, but with his cock instead. Misaki’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched Saruhiko undress in his new position. He had never seen him without clothes on – in a sexual sense – and he was stunning.

Saruhiko’s slim figure called out to him, that pale skin flushed a light pink with desire after he’d teased Misaki all night. Misaki almost felt guilty that it had been all about him, but as Saruhiko pulled down his pants and briefs, his throat went dry.

Sure, he had seen it before, but never like this. Saruhiko’s cock was more flushed than his body, and it was big _._ Misaki didn’t have anything to be ashamed of himself, but as he saw just what would be inside him he couldn’t help but wonder if it’d really fit.

Saruhiko’s cock also had a light sheen to it from his precome and his head was swollen and red, desperate for stimulation. Saruhiko looked just about gone as he stroked himself for the first time that night, his eyes shut tight. The moan that reached Misaki’s ears went straight to his dick, and it took all Misaki had not to jerk himself off to the sight of Saruhiko’s stroking himself.

“Saruhiko,” he whined, more than ready at this point. He spread his legs shamelessly, offering himself up to Saruhiko. “I… need you.”

To hear such lewd words being thrown at him, Saruhiko’s eyes shot open to Misaki ready before him. Misaki felt like prey before a predator as Saruhiko eyed him with an expression that was more dangerous than it had been all night. It was evident that the last thread of his patience had snapped.

Saruhiko moved towards him without hesitation, his voice a growl, “Misaki.” He placed his hands on Misaki’s thighs to lift them slightly, exposing his hole. “I’m going to put it in.”

With a nod, Misaki braced himself, though he was still nervous. Misaki wanted it so badly, but Saruhiko’s dick was much bigger than fingers and it intimidated him as much as it turned him on.

Saruhiko must’ve felt his body tense, because before he even attempted to line himself up with Misaki’s entrance, he’d started to caress his legs calmingly instead. “Just relax.”

“Y-Yeah,” Misaki replied as he expelled a deep breath.

It was easier said than done, though. Misaki shut his eyes as he willed himself to calm down. Even if he’d just had Saruhiko’s fingers and tongue on him, his nerves were on high alert. He wanted this more than anything, but he still couldn’t bring himself to relax. He had imagined losing his virginity numerous times before, though none of it had ever prepared him for this.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko’s voice was gentler now and Misaki could feel him lean closer into him. One of the hands that had been on his thigh had made its way to his cheek, Saruhiko thumbing at the skin there.

The gentle action coaxed Misaki’s eyes open and the look on Saruhiko’s face filled his chest with warmth. It wasn’t the same desperate and hungry look he’d had before – though it was still visible – but one of vulnerability and affection instead. Misaki had never seen such an expression on Saruhiko’s face before and the sight tugged at Misaki’s heartstrings.

This was more than just sex or being claimed – it was about the two of them becoming one.

Mutually, the two came together in a soft kiss. It was tender, though it spoke volumes. Just like Misaki would become Saruhiko’s, Saruhiko would become his, as well. Or perhaps they had been each other’s all along and this would only serve to solidify that bond between them. Misaki wanted to believe that – to believe they had been intertwined long before any word of mates or claims had been mentioned.

Even without all the technicality that came with being a vampire’s mate, they had something much, much deeper than that.

As those thoughts flooded Misaki’s mind, he began to feel his body relax. They continued to peck at each other’s lips before Misaki’s tongue darted across Saruhiko’s bottom lip. The other hand on Misaki’s thigh had made its way to his cock once more, stroking him lightly. Misaki pulled back from the kiss with a moan, only for Saruhiko to kiss his neck instead.

“Misaki,” he whispered, voice low. “Misaki…”

He could feel Saruhiko’s dick on him, hot and hard and wet. The urge to make Saruhiko feel good as well took over him and, before he knew it, his hand was on his dick just as Saruhiko’s was on his. It pulled a moan out of Saruhiko, the sound loud in his ear. Misaki wanted to hear more of that voice, wanted to be the sole cause of it.

“Getting bold now, are we?” Saruhiko tried to speak casually, but Misaki could hear the tremble in his voice – could feel the way Saruhiko was at the end of his rope. Misaki didn’t answer but continued to pump him in time with Saruhiko’s strokes on his own dick instead. “Ah, Misaki…”

His grip on Saruhiko’s dick was harder than what he was being given, but Misaki didn’t mind. He had been the one to receive all the attention until now, and it felt good to give back, even a little bit.

Saruhiko’s head dipped onto his shoulder, more than turned on as Misaki jerked him off. Misaki’s heart raced with the fact that he had Saruhiko’s _dick_ in his hand, the member hot and hard. It only turned him on even more, the proof that he’d made Saruhiko like this in his own hand as he worked him. His movements were all uncertain, but he wasn’t at a complete loss of what to do even if he had never done this before. He had more than enough experience doing this to himself, though Misaki still felt nervous. He wanted to make Saruhiko feel good just as he’d done for him.

“I-Is it good?” Misaki asked, uncertain. He tried to work Saruhiko in the way he would himself, but he didn’t know if it was good enough. The moans that left Saruhiko’s lips were encouraging, but he wanted to hear Saruhiko say it. “Is… this okay?”

“It’s good, but…” Saruhiko trailed off, before he spoke up again in a low voice, “I need it harder.” The words sounded taut with desire and the request made Misaki’s blood boil. Was this how Saruhiko had felt when he’d asked him to do the same just moments before? He wanted to hear more.

Without hesitation, Misaki obeyed. He didn’t have it in him to be a tease like Saruhiko was earlier, excited to see his reactions as he touched him the way he craved for him to. Misaki wanted to push his limits and to see what made him turn into a moaning mess. Saruhiko already sounded so good as he moaned into his ear, his voice dripping with desire.

It had only been a few moments, but Saruhiko was runaway with pleasure with each stroke to his dick. The hand that wasn’t on Misaki’s cock had begun to trail down from his face once more, only to end up on his entrance. This time, Misaki didn’t tense, but instead welcomed the sensation. It would only hurt more if he were to stiffen up, and with the added sensation of Saruhiko’s hand on his dick and all the kissing, he had started to feel better about it all.

Tentatively, Saruhiko began to push two of his fingers back into him. They went in with ease, proof of his earlier preparations. He thrust them in as far as he could and curled them upwards, Misaki’s vision going white. It felt so, so good… but Misaki was ready for the real thing.

He needed Saruhiko inside him.

“Saruhiko…. Now,” he said, tugging at his hair with his free hand, “It’s okay. I’m f-fine, so… do it.”

Saruhiko moved his head back from his neck and locked eyes with him. He leaned forward to kiss Misaki one last time before he pulled away to sit up on his knees, lining himself up to Misaki’s entrance. “Ready?”

With a small grin, Misaki let out a laugh. “Hell yeah I am.”

He got a smile in return, and with that, Saruhiko started to trace his hole. Misaki let out a deep breath, watching as Saruhiko finally began to push inside him. As expected, his cock was bigger than his fingers, and it burned as he sheathed himself inside him slowly. Misaki was grateful at the pace, unsure if he’d be able to handle it if Saruhiko were to move any faster. It took great effort, but Misaki tried to keep his eyes open as he watched Saruhiko sink inside him.

It hurt a little but, with all the prior preparation, it wasn’t too bad. Saruhiko let out small moans the farther he went, his grip tight on Misaki’s legs. The look on his face was so lewd, so clearly lost in pleasure at the sheer feeling of being enveloped by none other than Misaki’s own body. Even with the slight pain, it felt good for Misaki too. Saruhiko could reach all the places he craved to be stimulated simply by being inside him, his body stretched and filled with Saruhiko’s length. All the sensations he’d tried to recreate himself felt like nothing in comparison to this, Saruhiko’s cock, hot and long and deep as it breached him.

Once he was fully seated, they both let out shaky sighs in unison. Saruhiko didn’t move as he let him adjust, but Misaki could see how desperately he wanted to in the way his mouth was set in a flat line, his fingers gripped tight in his skin. Misaki couldn’t believe it… But, Saruhiko was really inside him – they had really become one.

“Ah,” Saruhiko moaned, his voice taut with desire. “Feels better than I thought…” Misaki whimpered in response to that admission, though the feeling was mutual. Saruhiko stayed still a moment longer before he added, “Misaki, is… Are you okay?”

The fact the Saruhiko was so concerned about him even amidst all his desperation made Misaki’s heart flutter. It was clear to Misaki how much Saruhiko wanted to pound into him, to let his desires run wild, but instead he waited until Misaki gave him the okay. It was a simple thing, but it still made him happy nonetheless.

To think Saruhiko had tried to scare him off before only to act so gentle now.

_He’s never honest, is he?_

Misaki didn’t need to hear it to know he cared. His actions said it all.

“I-I’m okay,” he breathed out, a weak smile on his face. “It hurts a little bit, but it’s not too bad. Just… different, I guess.” Subconsciously, Misaki’s hand went to his abdomen. Saruhiko was so deep inside him and he traced where Saruhiko was seated beneath him, captivated, “It’s so big…” he said. “I-It feels good.”

Saruhiko’s eyes widened at his words, his voice a growl, “Misaki, saying things like that…” His hands dug even deeper into his hips as he spoke, sure to cause bruises in the morning, “You really turn me on.”

Flustered by his own boldness and Saruhiko’s words, Misaki’s face flushed an even deeper red and his heart raced. He hadn’t meant to say those things, but his mouth had moved on its own in awe. For his words to affect Saruhiko so much… Maybe he could use that to his advantage in the future.

Misaki wanted to reply, but before he got the chance, Saruhiko piped up once more, “Misaki, I’m going to move.”

With that, Saruhiko began to pull out slowly. He could feel him move from inside him, his body no longer full with Saruhiko’s cock, save for the tip. The stretch was still tight, but Saruhiko kept his pace leisurely. The pleasure on Saruhiko’s face was still noticeable despite the slow speed and Misaki was in the same boat as he pushed back into him even slower.

“Hah… S-Saru…” he gasped as Saruhiko was all the way inside him once more, the sensation better than the first time.

His body had started to grow used to the intrusion and the pleasure began to override the pain the more Saruhiko moved inside him. It didn't take long before he started to really feel it and moans started to leave his lips without conscious effort. Saruhiko was the same, as his hips began to move at a quicker pace. His cock slid into him with a friction Misaki couldn't describe as anything less than perfection, the heat and length being just what his body had craved all these weeks.

One particular movement made Misaki's breath catch in his throat, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Ah!" he moaned, his back arched off the bed. "S-Saru, there... That's..."

_So good._

Saruhiko whimpered at the same time he struck his sweet spot, his body tightening on him in reaction. His eyes were shut tight from the sensation, but he opened them when Misaki spoke, his eyes lidded, "Shit, Misaki... You're so tight."

The words were enough to make Misaki clench around Saruhiko once more and pulled another alluring moan from those bruised lips. "Hah... Keep that up and this won't last much longer, Misaki."

"S-Shut up! I can’t h-help it, y’know!" Saruhiko continued to thrust into him and moans threatened to bubble out of his throat as he talked, "Just... Please, I need it t-there again..."

Saruhiko groaned at the words, turned on by Misaki's desperation. "Hm, do you like it there, Misaki?" Even if he was lost in pleasure, Saruhiko never lost his asshole quality. He had a smirk on his face that made Misaki want to smack him, but the thought was quickly wiped away when he moved his hips at just the right angle.

"Ah, yes!" Misaki moaned. "There!"

"Misaki, Misaki..." Saruhiko chanted, his hips moving faster. He leaned in towards him, bringing their bodies closer.

Their lips met as Saruhiko continued to pound into him, Misaki's arms and legs now wrapped around Saruhiko's waist and neck. The proximity caused Misaki's dick to occasionally rub against Saruhiko's abdomen. The double stimulation intoxicated him and the need for more of Saruhiko only grew the longer things went on.

Misaki wanted to be completely taken away with Saruhiko, to be so lost in pleasure and fucked to the point he could think of nothing else even if he wanted to. It's then that Misaki remembered what Munakata had told him about vampire venom and how it added to the ecstasy of sex. Misaki couldn't help but wonder how it'd feel to have Saruhiko's venom inside him while Saruhiko thrusted into him, enveloped in Saruhiko both inside in out.

Whenever Saruhiko sucked his blood, the pain was always quickly replaced with pleasure as the venom spread throughout his blood. How would it feel right now, when he was already on the verge of an orgasm just by having Saruhiko's dick and mouth alone? He had an idea from when he’d get off after their sessions, the sensations far too good even as he jerked himself off alone in his apartment. This would be different though, his own hand replaced with Saruhiko’s dick as he pumped into him. He wanted to know – wanted to feel what it was that could bring the pleasure he'd already been bombarded with to the next level.

As though he had read Misaki's mind, Saruhiko pulled away from the kiss. His mouth found Misaki's neck as he kissed and licked and sucked at it, his fangs occasionally grazing the sensitive skin. Misaki's breath hitched at the sensation of those teeth, air trapped in his lungs with the anticipation that he'd be bitten into.

"Misaki," Saruhiko said once more, his breath hot on his skin, "I need you. I need more – all of you – I need it..."

Misaki's heart fluttered in his chest, taken by Saruhiko's words. He wanted it too. He wanted Saruhiko to be filled with the essence of him. Whether it was his blood, or body, or soul. Misaki wanted Saruhiko to own all of it – to claim him rightfully as his. He wanted to let Saruhiko give into his selfish desires, to possess him – just as he wanted to possess Saruhiko and make him want no one but him – always.

Misaki pulled back to look Saruhiko in the eyes as he spoke and Saruhiko's hips slowed in response, "I need you too, Saru." he watched as Saruhiko listened intently. "You're mine and I'm yours. All of me."

Saruhiko's eyes widened and his thrusts slowed to a stop, as though he still couldn't believe it despite everything. He smiled a grin that showed off his fangs, warmth and desire prominent in his eyes, "Misaki is mine," he repeated, tasting the words on his lips. He hid his face in Misaki's neck as he muttered more quietly, "and I'm Misaki's. Misaki's, Misaki's, Misaki's..." The words were murmured against his skin gently, as though it was an illusion he was afraid would shatter if he said it too loud.

Misaki couldn't help but find the act endearing, only for Saruhiko to resume his earlier ministrations on his neck. He licked at Misaki's neck once more, his name still on his lips each time he pulled back. It wasn’t long before those fangs were on him and in him, deep in his flesh.

He was used to this sort of pain by now, the sensation likened to but a simple pinch with the aid of his experience and Saruhiko's venom. A familiar tingling sensation ran through his body as the seconds passed, Misaki's body light and airy as his venom spread throughout his bloodstream. Saruhiko's grip on Misaki's hips tightened too as he drank from his neck, his hunger finally being satiated.

Misaki could instantly feel the difference in his body, even as Saruhiko stayed still. It wasn't too drastic a change, but he knew this was only the beginning. He felt that his nerves were heightened with pleasure, more perceptive to everything that pertained to Saruhiko. His hands on his hips, his fangs in his neck, and cock buried deep inside him. All of it had bombarded him with pleasure before, but now the sensations were doubled over.

It felt way too good.

After a moment, Saruhiko picked up where he left off and started to move his hips again. _Holy shit..._ Misaki's limbs tightened around Saruhiko as his cock slid in and out of him, quicker now. More of Saruhiko's venom must've made its way through his system, because _fuck_ if it didn't feel better than it already did.

Every movement of Saruhiko's dick intoxicated him just as his venom did, the pleasure far too great. Misaki's mind couldn't keep up with how amazing it all felt as whimpers and aimless calls of Saruhiko’s name left his lips. Saruhiko would pull off him occasionally to do the same himself, unable to stay latched onto his neck too long before a moan or groan would inevitably escape him.

Each time he would return to his neck he would bite onto a new spot and fresh puncture wounds were left in his wake. Everything overwhelmed Misaki and he could feel his impending climax with each thrust of Saruhiko’s hips, each bite to his neck

Misaki was sure he wouldn't last long, though it seemed Saruhiko was close, as well. Where the cant of his hips had been seamless and measured before, they had begun to grow erratic as he was ravaged with pleasure. The unpredictability of his thrusts only added to Misaki's pleasure surprisingly, as each push hit at a new angle inside him. Things only began to boil over when Saruhiko hit his sweet spot again and caused his back to arch off the bed, his dick grazing Saruhiko’s abdomen.

He couldn’t take it anymore – he was going to come.

Desperately, Misaki attempted to warn Saruhiko as he moved one of his hands to grip at his hair. The action only seemed to turn Saruhiko on even more as he pulled off Misaki’s neck with another moan. The pain of having his hair tugged on only spurred Saruhiko on and he moved into Misaki with abandon.

“Saruhiko,” he gasped, the locks tightly grasped between his fingers. “I’m c-close, I’m gonna…”

Saruhiko returned to Misaki’s neck, but he didn’t bite onto him. Instead, he licked at the wounds he’d created sloppily. All the while he continued to let out provocative sounds close to Misaki’s ear. “Me too,” he breathed out, his voice inebriated with desire. Without warning, Saruhiko took Misaki’s dick into his hand and stroked him in rough, quick movements that matched his thrusts.

“Saruhiko, ah! T-That’s… If you do that…”

He really wouldn’t last.

“Misaki…” The sound of his name was punctuated by the snap of his hips, his dick aimed just where Misaki needed it most. “Do it. Come for me… together.”

Before Misaki could even register it, the thread that had barely held him together had snapped. His orgasm wracked his body with shivers of pleasure, his eyes shut tight as he came all over his stomach and abdomen. Saruhiko let go of his dick in lieu of his other hip instead, chasing his own climax as Misaki came down from his own. It only took a few thrusts before Saruhiko suddenly froze and Misaki could feel the warmth that was his come seep into him.

Misaki had opened his eyes just in time to see the face Saruhiko made as he lost it, his face tinted an alluring pink and his glasses askew from all his quick movements. His mouth was agape, and his eyes shut tight as Misaki’s name left his lips one final time. The sight almost made Misaki feel like he could come all over again with how hot it was. Saruhiko’s hips continued to pump into him languidly for a moment after as he rode the last of his orgasm off.

Just as the overstimulation began to be too much, Saruhiko finally pulled out. Some of his release spilled out of Misaki in return, though he was unable to wallow in his embarrassment properly when Saruhiko practically collapsed on top of him.

The air in his lungs was pushed out with the weight of Saruhiko on him, but Misaki didn’t complain. After something so intense both physically and mentally, it felt nice to be close to him in a sense that wasn’t sexual. They basked in the afterglow of their climaxes and the comfort of each other for a few moments before Saruhiko pulled back to peer down at him.

The look in his eyes was a searching one, as though he were trying to gauge how Misaki felt after everything. Happiness, vulnerability, and even doubt seemed to swim in those eyes, but Misaki answered it with a wide grin and a chaste peck on the lips.

 _There’s nothing to worry about,_ he thought. _We’ve got each other, don’t we?_

If Saruhiko needed to be reassured time and time again, Misaki would give it to him. None of what they did was a mistake, the feeling of that was strong in his gut. Saruhiko seemed taken aback by the sudden display of affection, though he recovered quickly enough to give Misaki a soft smile in return.

“Misaki,” he mumbled, voice soft, “You’re mine.”

His grin spread even wider at those words, confident that his kiss had conveyed what it was he wanted to say. “And you’re mine, Saruhiko.”

They smiled at each other a beat longer before they met in one more blissful kiss.

They had each other – and that was all they needed.

\--

The first thing Misaki registered when he awoke was the pressure of something heavy and warm on his arm. The second thing was the noticeable soreness in his lower half when he shifted, a sleepy groan on his lips. The memory of _why_ that was came to his mind in a rush, flashes of images from the night before replaying in his mind.

_Saruhiko really did a number on me, huh?_

Misaki still couldn’t believe it, but they had really done _that._ He couldn’t help the heat that pooled in his face when he thought about it, the sounds and expressions Saruhiko had made still fresh in his mind.

After they both climaxed, the rest of the night was a post coital blur. The combination of blood loss and amazing sex had left him blissfully exhausted. He recalled that Saruhiko had quickly cleaned them both off before he laid back in bed next to him, the two of them snuggled up close. It felt nice to let Saruhiko take care of him like that and even better to wrap him up in his arms.

Misaki’s eyes slowly opened as his ears caught onto the sound of rhythmic breathing beside him. Their positions must’ve changed some point in the night, because Saruhiko now had a tight hold on his arm as he hugged it close. The display filled Misaki’s chest with warmth and sent his heart aflutter. His face looked calm and serene, a total contrast to how desperate and lustful he had looked just the night before. Not that it really mattered as Misaki came to find he loved all the expressions Saruhiko tended to make.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he took the sight in and he used his free hand to card his fingers through Saruhiko’s soft bangs. It was a mess after their activities and a good night’s sleep, but it was still adorable nonetheless.

Misaki continued his ministrations in Saruhiko’s hair as his eyes wandered the rest of Saruhiko. Only his head and part of shoulders were exposed with the blanket hiked up to keep him warm and his pale skin was striking, even with what little light escaped through his blinds.

Unlike Misaki’s neck, his wasn’t marred with kiss marks or puncture wounds, his skin likened to that of porcelain. He was slightly jealous of Saruhiko in that regard, unbothered with having to cover up his skin like he was. Misaki didn’t mind too much, though. He certain that he’d get his revenge the next time they did this sort of thing.

Misaki’s body prickled up in excitement at the thought. Saruhiko had taken charge last night, but that didn’t mean it’d always be that way. He wanted to leave marks on Saruhiko too, make him squirm beneath him just as he’d done for Saruhiko only hours previous. He wasn’t sure if he’d be as good as Saruhiko had been, but he wanted to try. The sounds Saruhiko had made while he topped were sexy as hell and Misaki could only imagine how they’d sound if he were on the receiving end instead…

A familiar giddiness started to form in his lower half the more he thought about it. His imagination was far too vivid so early in the morning. More than the sex though, Misaki was just glad they could be together like this. Saruhiko had almost walked out on him last night, and the fact that he was still together with him cuddled up to his arm felt like a blessing.

Overwhelmed with happiness, Misaki couldn’t help but lean in and place a kiss on Saruhiko’s forehead in his slumber. He didn’t know what to do with all these positive feelings now that he had a name to it. All he wanted to do was squeeze Saruhiko tight and tell him he loved him, but he couldn’t risk waking him. He looked too damn peaceful.

A sigh left Misaki’s lips as he smiled to himself, pleased. Saruhiko had really claimed him and he felt like his heart was about to burst. “Ehe,” Misaki giggled to himself, too happy to keep it in any longer despite not wanting to wake Saruhiko. “I’m Saruhiko’s,” he whispered to himself, wanting to solidify it.

It felt good to say it aloud.

Saruhiko stirred at the sound of Misaki’s voice, though he didn’t wake. Instead, his hold on Misaki’s arm loosened up, which caused the blanket he’d been bundled in to slide down just enough to expose his collarbone. It was that bit of exposed skin that made Misaki’s eyes widen in wonder, his eyes drawn to scarlet and grey.

_What is that?_

Intrigued, Misaki leaned in closer to get a better look. Etched onto Saruhiko’s skin was what looked to be something similar to a Tetris block or, at least, part of one. It looked incomplete, as though it was only half of a whole. It was a geometric shape with smaller squares inside it, and the colors of each one ranged from white and red to grey.

Without thinking, Misaki started to trace the mark as he continued to inspect it. Where the right side of the shape seemed complete, the top left side of it was jagged with a straight edge that ran along the rest of it. It reminded Misaki of puzzles where the border was finished, but the rest of it remained to be filled with other pieces.

“Where did you come from?” he wondered aloud. It hadn’t been there last night, but there was no mistaking it – Saruhiko had what looked to be a tattoo on his skin. Either that, or all that venom had caused him to hallucinate.  

“Misaki?” Saruhiko questioned, his voice groggy. “What are you doing?”

The voice made him start, surprised at the sudden interruption. “Ah, s-sorry!” Misaki said, embarrassed that he’d been caught, though he didn’t move his hand. “Mornin’.”

Saruhiko paused for a moment, before he replied, “Morning…” He almost sounded bashful, as though it just occurred to him why he was in bed with him. Misaki knew the feeling as he’d just experienced it himself, but it was more than cute. “You still didn’t answer my question, though. Is there any particular reason you’re feeling me up so early in the morning?”

This time, Misaki did pull back, “W-What?! I wasn’t feelin’ you up!” he waved his hand in defense, face warm. “I j-just noticed you had a mark or somethin’ on you and I ended up t-touching it without thinking I guess.”

“A mark?” Saruhiko’s voice went from sleepy to incredulous in but an instant. His eyes were now on Misaki’s own collarbone, blue eyes wide, “That’s impossible…”

“Eh?” Curious of Saruhiko’s reaction, Misaki’s eyes followed Saruhiko’s gaze, only to blink in surprise at the sight. _Wait…_ “No way, I have one too?!”

It was exactly the same as Saruhiko’s, only mirrored and slightly smaller. The colors were almost the same too, aside from what was red on Saruhiko’s was blue on his own. He felt his own skin more roughly than he had on Saruhiko’s, not believing that it was real.

_What the hell is going on?!_

Misaki looked back up to Saruhiko in search of answers, only to find that Saruhiko seemed to be in a similar state of shock himself. His fingers traced along his own mark in wonder just as Misaki had, slender fingers touching tentatively on what looked like red ink.

“I don’t believe it,” Saruhiko’s voice was quiet, eyes still trained on his mark. “Mate marks…”

“Don’t believe what?” Misaki urged, more than curious. “The fuck are ‘mate marks’? You didn’t give me a tattoo while I was asleep, did you?”

Saruhiko let out a scoff at that. “No, Misaki, I did not.” Saruhiko spoke at a normal volume this time, like his remark had snapped him back to reality. “Though, it’d be humorous to try.”

“Okay, now _you’re_ not the one answering my question!”

“I believe I just did.”

“Not that, jackass!” Misaki was already exasperated and he’d barely been up ten minutes. “These… marks. What are they? Do they have something to do with all your vampire shit or something?”

Again, Saruhiko didn’t answer him. He had a look on his face as though he was unsure if he should tell Misaki.

After a moment of silence, Misaki decided to prod him for an answer, “Saru?” If he let Saruhiko overthink it, he might never find out.

Resigned, Saruhiko finally looked up at him. “Yeah,” he said simply, eyes locked on his. “They’re marks you get when a vampires claimed a human. They’re meant to be matching or, in our case, they seem to fit together.”

“So, they _are_ like a puzzle…” Misaki mumbled, pleased at his own deduction. “Can’t really tell what it’s supposed to be, though…”

Saruhiko seemed lost in thought as he looked between their marks. Something in the way his eyes looked told Misaki he knew what they meant, and as expected, Saruhiko proved his thoughts correct when he spoke, “A Rubik’s cube,” was all he said and Misaki frowned in confusion.

_Why that of all things?_

Misaki didn’t have a history with such a toy as he always preferred games or playing outside as a kid. It led him to the conclusion that it was based off something in Saruhiko’s past, though he couldn’t be sure what. Saruhiko had never mentioned anything like that.

When it became clear that was the only explanation he’d get, Misaki piped up, “Do Rubik’s cubes mean anything to you?” He paused a beat, before he added, “If you wanna tell me, that is.”

Again, Saruhiko looked like he was unsure of what he wanted to do. It wasn’t unusual for Saruhiko to clam up when it came to stuff like this and Misaki had learned not to pry too much as the years went on. He wanted Saruhiko to open up to him because he wanted to, not because he felt like he had no choice.

Misaki had learned the hard way that not everyone was an open book like he was, which wasn’t a bad thing. It just meant that when someone like that decided to tell him something they often kept under wraps, that they trusted him.

It was always one of the best feelings whenever Saruhiko would trust him with information on his own accord. So, if Saruhiko didn’t want to answer, it was fine.

They had all the time in the world, after all.

“They do,” Saruhiko started, his voice low. Misaki listened intently as he awaited the rest of Saruhiko’s words, both curious and touched he had decided to tell him. “It has to do with... my father, I guess.”

_Father?_

Misaki had met him only once when he was in middle school before he died years later. While he hadn’t exactly liked him off their single encounter, Misaki definitely didn’t like him based off the few things Saruhiko would share about him. He was a complete dick that only toyed with Saruhiko’s emotions and it made Misaki’s gut twist in rage just at the mention of him.

Saruhiko had a bitter smile on his face as he continued his story, “He was a genius and could solve them in less than half a minute. I could solve them quickly too, but the first time I did it…” Saruhiko paused, his gaze distant. “He took it from my hands and shattered it right in front of me.”

Eyes wide, Misaki’s anger grew. No wonder Saruhiko never seemed proud whenever he’d accomplish something. He was used to someone that should’ve been important to him belittle him and mock him for it, and it pissed him off to no end. Saruhiko was amazing and it was something he should be proud of!

“That dick!” Misaki’s hand was balled into a fist. “Why didn’t you tell me this shit sooner?! I could’ve beat his ass when I met him!”

With his comment, the distant look in Saruhiko’s eyes seemed to return to the present, “I don’t think a middle schooler could’ve done much damage, Misaki.” He had a smirk on his face when he spoke now. “But it’s fine, it… it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m okay now.”

Misaki searched Saruhiko’s face and was pleased when he concluded he was telling the truth. “Good,” Misaki said, relieved. “Don’t let that asshole control your life.”

“I didn’t plan on it.”

Misaki offered a smile at that, which Saruhiko returned. It always felt nice whenever they talked about things like this. Still, while the topic enlightened Misaki to a bit of Saruhiko’s past and the relevance of their marks, he still didn’t fully understand why they had gotten a Rubik’s cube of all things etched into their skin.

“You know, you guys could’ve at least told me we’d get these things.” He motioned to their marks, still in awe at how much they looked like tattoos. “Kinda crazy to wake up to.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to,” Saruhiko admitted, before he added, “I don’t think Munakata did either, which is why he didn’t say anything.”

_Seriously?_

Misaki didn’t get all this vampire bullshit the more it went on.

“Why wouldn’t you have to tell me?”

Saruhiko let out a sigh, exasperated, “Do you really need to ask all this stuff now? We can talk about it later.”

“Hah?” Annoyed, Misaki’s cheeks puffed up. “Well excuse _me_ for not knowing all the shit you kept a secret from me! Maybe if you told me sooner you wouldn’t be answering a million questions!”

“Tsk, fine.” Saruhiko frowned, but he didn’t oppose more than that. “I didn’t think I’d have to tell you because they’re a rare occurrence, Misaki. I’ve only seen it once myself.”

“What were they of?”

This time, Saruhiko replied without hesitation now that the topic had moved onto something less personal, “A crown fit for a king,” Saruhiko almost looked humored as he said that. “Or two, I should say.”

“Crowns, huh…” Misaki repeated. “That sounds a lot cooler than what we got!”

“Well, it can’t be helped,” Saruhiko replied. “It’s not up to us.”

“Duh,” Misaki said simply. “Otherwise I would’ve chosen something like a crow or skateboard!” With a smirk, Misaki nudged Saruhiko with a snicker, “Your emo ass would probably choose a knife or something.”

Saruhiko didn’t deny the accusation, “That’s better than a skateboard, if you ask me. You’re like a middle schooler.”

“Che, shut up!”

Even as they teased each other, Misaki couldn’t help but be curious. If these marks were as rare Saruhiko said, what was the criteria that they were chosen with? Saruhiko had said they were meant to match but theirs were like puzzles, which made it seem like they were an even _rarer_ case somehow.

“So, how come we got a Rubik’s cube? It’s kinda weird that its only got something to do with you.”

“I’m not sure either,” Saruhiko said. “Munakata told me it’s meant to pertain to both parties, but it’s odd like you said…”

As Misaki looked between both their collarbones and how their marks seemed to fit together, rather than just match. He almost felt embarrassed as the idea came into his mind, but he couldn’t think of anything else, “M-Maybe, just maybe, okay? It’s because, I dunno… We c-complete each other? So, it’s not only about you anymore, but about… u-us?” His face burned with the words out in the open, before he stammered out more lamely, “O-Or something like that?!”

Saruhiko’s face went blank with shock as he took what Misaki said in, before he let out a breathless chuckle. Misaki could feel the embarrassment course through him with the sound of that laugh, before his ears barely caught onto Saruhiko’s quiet words, “One hundred points…”

“E-Eh?” Saruhiko’s face was tinted a light pink as he looked at him, a small smile on his face. It made Misaki’s heart flutter, “A-Am I right?!”

“Well,” Saruhiko trailed off, “Something like that.”

Misaki was pleased at the implication of that, but not enough to keep himself quiet. If Saruhiko thought he could get away with such a vague explanation – if you could even call it that – he was wrong.

“Well, could you fucking tell me more than that?!” Misaki leaned forward, his fingers on Saruhiko’s mark once again as he poked at it. “I kinda wanna know!”

His question made Saruhiko tense beneath his fingers, as though he’d hoped he wouldn’t ask. The reaction only made Misaki want to know all the more, only for Saruhiko to stay silent.

“The hell, Saru, you can’t keep this shit from me!” Irritation warred his features are Saruhiko’s stubbornness. Even if he tried not rush Saruhiko into things, there were times when he couldn’t help it, especially when they were both involved. “We’re in this together, aren’t we? You can tell me.”

The expression on Saruhiko’s face softened with that, his walls being broken down. His hand reached for Misaki’s own, as he intertwined their fingers. Again, that vulnerable look was on Saruhiko’s face as he finally gave him a proper explanation. “You’re close,” Saruhiko’s eyes stayed locked on their hands as he spoke, “They’re rare… because it’s the highest symbol of mates between a vampire and human.”

_Highest symbol…_

“Every vampire that claims a human will have theirs and their mate’s scent changed, but a mark like this is different – not everyone gets them.”

Misaki clung onto every word that Saruhiko said, his heart loud in his ears.

“It… it’s a sign that we were meant to be together, I guess. Almost like you said, we complete each other,” Saruhiko took a deep breath, as if to prepare himself for what he was about to say. “It means we’re something like… soulmates.”

Misaki’s breath hitched, before he repeated the word, “Soulmates…”

“That’s just what some people say,” Saruhiko clarified, voice louder now. “You asked, so–”

“Ehe… heh!” Misaki laughed, filled with joy.

Soulmates… They were really soulmates! Misaki could feel it in his gut – could feel that they were right for each other – but to have something like this, like the world agreed with him made him feel invincible.

Without warning, Misaki launched forward to pull Saruhiko into a hug.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko’s voice was startled. “What are you doing? You’re suffocating me...”

Despite his words, Misaki found Saruhiko’s face was flushed when he pulled back to peer down at him, “I knew we were meant to be, Saru!”

“Misaki,” Saruhiko’s voice was aghast and his eyes were wide in disbelief. “You’re… okay with it?”

“Okay with it?!” Misaki’s voice was louder than necessary as he took the words in. “Are you kidding me? Of course, I am! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know,” he mulled. “Soulmates are a big deal, I guess. I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“You’re really an idiot, you know that?” Despite the insult, Misaki’s voice carried a warm fondness with it. He cupped Saruhiko’s face in his hands and brought their foreheads together, his eyes searching Saruhiko’s. “There’s no one else for me other than you, Saruhiko.”

After everything they’d been through, Misaki would’ve thought it was obvious. If it wasn’t then though, it certainly was now as Saruhiko gazed back at him with big eyes. He could feel Saruhiko’s cheeks heat up beneath his hands, could feel the thrum of his heartbeat as it sped up.

“Misaki…” With lidded eyes, Saruhiko put one of his hands on Misaki’s own as he reveled in the sensation of Misaki on him. “Me too. I… only want Misaki.”

“Heh.” A goofy grin spread on Misaki’s face then, elated at Saruhiko’s confession. “See? I’m yours for a reason, aren’t I?”

Saruhiko inhaled sharply before he let out a small laugh. He wrapped his arms around Misaki’s neck and brought their faces closer. Their lips were only centimeters apart when Saruhiko spoke up again, affection clear in his voice, “And I’m yours, Misaki.”

And that he was.

From today onwards, they’d always have each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this long fic!!! I already said it was torture to write but I'm so happy I finished it even if it took a few months. This was also my first attempt at writing first time but I accidentally wrote normal smut on autopilot or something. I tried to fix it so hopefully they don't seem too experienced?? lmao. Anyways any comments would be appreciated as I would love to know your thoughts! Again thank you for the read and I hope to see you soon!
> 
> [these](http://k-project.jpn.com/assets/images/news/img_goods_LSW.png) are the straps their marks were based off btw! i loved them a lot and suited this fic perfectly hehe!


End file.
